Perfect For You
by RoleplayStoryMastersEandL
Summary: Why is it that the closer we get to each other... The farther apart we feel? Will our feelings ever be right? Or will they just end up self-destructing ourselves in the end? All of this is pressing on us, but for now, we can just enjoy the perfect morning
1. The 'Perfect' Morning

"Hmm... There. Perfect." Kid smiled to himself, trimming the plant one last time. He wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm. He was in the process of making his garden perfectly symmetrical. The sleeves of his shirt were pushed up past his elbows, a precaution against the green stains that threatened at the fabric.  
Maka took a quick step back, observing her afternoon cooking briefly, "Perfect." she breathed with a nod of approval. She set her apron aside, and unrolled her bunched up shirt from her elbows. Then shuffled the two plates to where Soul slept on the red couch.  
Kid walked back toward a small, round, lawn table, it's presence a Viking ship on a sea of green, spying the glass of lemonade left possibly by one of the Thompson sisters. He picked it up gingerly, so as not to smudge the clear glass, and let the liquid flow down his throat, rejuvenating his senses. "Ahh." He sighed. Glass in hand, he paced to the back door of the mansion, to get the empty thing to the dishwasher.  
Maka stood there, seconds passing as Soul continued his skipping snores. Her smile faded, her eyes narrowed with disgust, "Soul! Wake up!!!" her enormously loud kick flew him onto the tiled floor; but the warm plates were still placed, as if untouched on top of her palms.  
Soul whipped his head around irritated, "What's your problem?!!? That wasn't cool at all!" He yelled, his arms waving through the air emphasizing his complaint.  
Maka set the plates down quietly, sighed, and waited a moment longer, "Just eat already, would ya?!" she turned and sat in the empty couch, picked up a plate, and ate with no sound.  
Soul looked up, annoyed.  
Entering the kitchen, Kid set the glass in the silver dishwasher, directly across from one of the same style. He closed the door carefully, walking into the main room. There, he found his weapons, the Thompson sisters, each enveloped in their own pastimes. Liz Thompson, the taller of the two girls, with dirty-blonde hair that flowed it's way down her cream-colored back, looked up briefly with half-lidded eyes before placing her attention back on the application of her second coat of mascara.  
Maka's plate clanked as she set it down satisfied, "There," she sighed, "a peaceful meal don't you think Soul?" she looked over to the one person sitting beside her.  
Soul hadn't left his eyes off the opposite wall the entire time, his eyes twitching now and then, still annoyed by her presence then.  
The clock ticked by seconds of unwanted silence.  
Maka looked around his face to see his actual expression. She stopped herself midway, noticing it then. Her eyes narrowed almost closed, "Hey, Soul, snap out of it already."  
His head as if creaked around to meet Maka's gaze. Nothing changed.  
More seconds passed.  
Maka stood up and bent over to take the empty plates from the table, "Well I'm going to get Black Star and them, suit yourself not coming."  
There was a momentary awkward silence as Kid stood in the doorway, then, realizing this, he moved to sit next to the younger sister, Patti Thompson. "What're you doing?" Kid asked her, curious. There was nothing left to do after the garden was finished, and only for a brief moment did he consider visiting Maka and Soul. He realized that it was quite early and they would probably still be just waking up. So instead, he waited for Patti's bubbly response.  
"I'm leaving Soul!" Maka's boots stopped shortly after a step out of the doorway, "See you later!" she waved away.  
"Huh." Soul sighed, an arrogant look crossed his face walking up to the shut door, hands in his pockets.  
"Hmmm maybe I should stop by Kid's house first...but he may still be getting ready..."she stopped, "but Black Star may be away." her eyes narrowed for a moment, "Kid it is then..." as she took a left turn down a small alley.  
Kid heard a sharp knock on the door, and stood up to answer it. The girls paid no attention whatsoever, still engulfed in their separate activities. Kid cringed as Liz's mascara smudged a bit on her eyelid, but he walked towards the front door nonetheless. "Hello?" He asked.  
Maka waited patiently for Kid's response, looking over her shoulder every now and then to see how neat the porch was.  
Her head looked up hearing the faint 'hello' through the thick front doors.  
A small smile cracked at the side of her mouth, trying hard to not make Kid realize her mood was ruined by Soul.  
"Kid." she waved kindly, keeping the stiff smile on her face.  
"Maka-chan." Kid half-smiled, scrutinizing her face. He paused for a moment, and his smile dropped into a look of concern, his eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the lack of enthusiasm that Maka usually had emanating from her presence.  
Inside, Liz heard only the names. "Oh, Maka-chan is here?" She asked loudly, as to let Kid hear her.  
"Yes." Kid replied at the same volume Liz had used, not taking his eyes off of Maka as he responded. He waited for Maka to answer his concern.  
"Hm?" Maka's eyes blinked away, embarrassed of how easy it was to notice, "Oh, Kid-kun..." she trailed off nervously, seeing that a simple matter of Soul's morning issue lead to Kid-kun worried about her mood.  
Quickly she found a distraction, "Patty! Nice to see you." she smiled briefly the best she could, waving toward Patty.  
"Maka-chan, something is bothering you." Kid stated, closing the front door behind him. "What is it?" 'Whatever it is, she looks pretty down I don't like it.' He thought, frowning. Muffled voices came from behind the closed door. "Hmm? Kid-kun? What's going on ?" The doorknob twisted but didn't open. "He locked it!? Kid! Let us out!"  
Kid kicked the door behind him with the bottom of his foot, quieting the voice.  
'Oh...he closed the door.... hmm, must be really worried...' Maka thought.  
Maka quickly took a step backward, "Oh-oh its nothing, hahaha...." she tried not to meet his gaze the best she could.  
Kid shrugged and looked to his left as he asked his next question. His face turned a soft pink color. "Well, what did you come by for?" He rubbed the back of his head, trying to sound casual. Liz put her ear to the door, trying to hear the conversation. "What in the world " She whispered. "Patty, Kid-kun is acting strange again He gets like this around Maka all the time " Seeing Patty's mischievous grin, Liz grinned as well. "Do you think " Liz started, before her sister shushed her. She continued listening.  
"H-huh?" Maka stuttered around for words, "O-oh, umm, well..." she trailed off for a moment, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. 'I...actually forgot what I was here for'  
She looked down at the ground, "To get together...I guess."  
The pink turned to a scarlet color on Kid's face. "O-oh." He stuttered. "And where did you want to g-go ?" 'What is this? My heart is racing at abnormal speeds How strange ' Liz giggled under her breath, realizing the gist of this little chat. She looked at Patty and they both nodded in agreement. 'Kid likes Maka.' Their nods seemed to say.  
Maka stopped her breath for a quick moment, the heat getting hotter and hotter, her heart beating against her rib cage.  
'Think of something, think of something'  
Tensing, she replied, "U-um a-anywhere you want I guess...." she looked to the side, down at the perfectly placed flowers beside her, hoping to ease up her breathing.  
"We could Go to the park Y-you know, by the basketball c-court." Kid replied, flushing bright red.  
Liz lowered her eyebrows, smothering laughter. 'Kid is really tripping over his words He's so awkward ' She thought.  
"R-right, ok" Maka nodded, looking back at his flushed face with a slightly surprised look. 'He's nervous too'  
Kid smiled nervously. "L-let's go then." He started walking down the front walkway with her. His hand twitched at his side, and he tried to restrain it there. When he couldn't stand it any longer, his hand shot out to grab hers, intertwining their fingers. He looked away, blushing wildly.  
Liz peered through the window. "Aw, they're so cute " She sighed, closing the curtains and returning to her mascara.  
Maka felt her stiff hand fit into Kid-kun's almost perfectly. She took a quick look at the two hands with a stifled breath. Then focused her eyes to where they were going, feeling the red heat build up in her face once more.  
"So How's Soul?" Kid asked uneasily, turning to face her once more. 'Ah, god I start making small-talk and it comes out as a question about Soul He might be a challenge for me if I want to win Maka's heart Dangit.' He thought, dissapointed in himself. He stuck his free hand into his pocket, waiting for an answer.  
"S-Soul?" 'Oh no...I completely forgot...how will I answer? Hmmm I can't tell the truth now can I...he'll know that was the truth of my bad mood and it'll lead off'  
"O-oh he's fine as always." She let out a short laugh.  
'Thank god she ended that quickly But she seems touchy on the subject Maybe I should No, better not barge in on her personal life It'd sound rude at this point.' Kid thought, avoiding the situation. "That's good." There was a long silence. Feeling awkward, Kid stopped walking, which made Maka stop as well. "Maka-chan " He said nervously, turning her toward him. He put a hand on her shoulder. The world seemed to freeze and he heard his own heartbeat pounding inside of him, and possibly Maka's as well. He leaned forward and kissed Maka's forehead slowly. His lips lingered there for a while as he spoke. "I don't want you to feel bad while we're having fun What's wrong?" He breathed into her bangs, frowning.  
Maka questioned the silence. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but but she seemed...relieved? 'What is it?' she urged herself to respond, but all that came out were pointless breaths of air. 'Say something!' "I-I..." her face burned of embarrassment. Quickly she turned around too anxious to answer, and continued walking slowly. Only a couple seconds passed until she realized her hand was not in the warmth of Kid-kun's. Hesitantly she turned her head around to see the dissapointed face, "Kid-kun?" she paused, "we going?" she made out a nervous smile, and decided to hold out her hand.... for...encouragement?  
"Oh. Yeah. Right." Kid replied, moving to stand next to her and grasp her hand once more. 'Now I know I shouldn't interfere Just keep walking ' He walked stiffly, feeling like a total loser. 'Ah, I shouldn't have kissed her! Now I probably seem too forward with her and she'll never like me for sure! Oh, what have I done, what have I done?' He panicked in his mind, a frown spreading across his face.  
Seeing Maka's sudden look of concern for him, he flashed a glinting smile that was rarely seen on his face. 'Please believe this smile Please believe it ' He thought, still fake-grinning slightly as he turned around. His heart was beginning to slow down, but he accidentally glanced down at their interwoven fingers and his heart rate skyrocketed again out of nervousness. 'Almost there Just a couple more feet to the park It'll be less awkward there ' Kid thought, his breaths coming in gasps as he looked at Maka's somewhat saddened face. '.... Why is Kid-kun panicking?' Maka looked up to see the worry sunken face hidden beneath his 'smile'. She looked ahead, pushing the subject away, seeing the basketball court came into view. 'Good we're almost there...' an un-noticed smile grew across her face. 'Now maybe we can spend some time alone....' excitement perked inside her mind; the smile growing larger. 'Couple...more seconds'  
"Ah, here we are It's a nice day, hmm, Maka-chan?" Kid asked, trying to sound more confident in himself. 'Finally There's the park.' He thought, smiling to himself.  
The air smelled of the sweet flowers that speckled the swaying grass on either side of the path. Their aroma calmed Kid momentarily as he reached the bench that was placed next to a single tree. He sat down, and patted the space next to him, a gesture for Maka to sit down.  
"Hm?" Maka looked shortly up at Kid-kun's face. 'It looks calm now.' Maka nodded and turned back, "Yeah, its beautiful."  
She smiled as Kid-kun sat gently on the bench and invited her to sit as well. 'Its going well....' Maka took a step before setting herself comfortably into the cool bench. She blushed silently feeling the warm hand of his set back on hers. Happily she didn't argue to let him continue. "So " Kid started, unsure of what to say now. His face turned a bright red color once again. 'Oh no, now what do I do? Say something, you idiot!! She probably thinks I'm stupid! Aw, man Say something!! Why can't I say anything? Well, I can kiss Maka goodbye WHY CAN'T I SPEAK TO HER'  
"Aheh." He laughed nervously, a short distraction from the silence. "You Look stunning today, Maka-chan." He said, smiling warmly. 'Yes! Finally! That's got to get her attention! Oh, thank god I thought of something!' He thought triumphantly.  
Maka couldn't help but giggle back at the nervous laugh he let escape. She looked around, the flowers' scent soothed her, and she closed her eyes trying to calm down the anxiety that ran inside her stomach. As if not noticing his comment she blushed and nodded a thank you, trying not to meet his gaze, feeling the race of her heart excel every second. Kid smiled and put his arm around the back of the bench, reaching around Maka. His other arm sprawled off of the other side of the bench. In this laid-back position, it was easier to think of conversation. "So " He started.  
"Oi, Kid-ku~n!" The shouts cut him off. "Eh?" Kid looked to his left, seeing the Thompson sisters running towards them, Soul following slowly behind at his own relaxed pace.  
"Shinigami-sama wants to see us!" Liz said, reaching Kid, out of breath.  
"Honorable Father? Why?" Kid asked, tilting his head.  
Liz froze for a moment, noticing Kid's position and how his arm was around Maka. "O-oh I don't know. Spirit told me."  
"Okay. Maka-chan and Soul too?" Kid asked, standing up. He grasped Maka's hand and pulled her to her feet.  
Liz nodded, and Kid, still holding Maka's hand, started to follow them to Shibusen.  
Maka's eyes wouldn't open from the comfortable atmosphere Kid-kun made; but the footsteps and faint calls for their names grew louder, and she opened her eyes to see who it was. 'Oh...' Her position was hard to tense, considering Kid-kun's arm would feel it, but she couldn't help it as she saw Soul glare past him. 'Oh no...what will I tell Soul?' she tampered inside her head until Kid-kun retreated his arms from their position and stood up still holding onto her hand.  
She looked up nervously to stand beside him before he casually walked ahead.  
"Oi, Maka." Soul's irritated voice wasn't any different than earlier.  
She couldn't help but try to look happy as she turned her attention to him, "Hm?"  
"Thought you were getting Black Star, too." suspicion grew in his tone.  
'An excuse, find an excuse'  
"Oh, well, I didn't think he would be ready at that time so...." she trailed off hoping Soul could understand the rest.  
Trying to ignore the rest, she glanced a reassuring smile up at Kid-kun, seeing his slightly worried face. Kid returned the smile, having heard Soul's questions. 'So rude. How dare he treat Maka-chan like that. I wouldn't dream of it.' He thought, looking ahead with a scowl on his face. When he saw Maka looking at him, he smiled. "Just thinking." He said in a lighter tone.  
Before long they had reached the Death Room, and entered to find Shinigami waving at them.  
"Haihai! Kid-kun, Maka-chan, Liz and Patti, and even Soul showed up this time!" Shinigami said in his odd voice. "Honorable Father, what did you need us for?" Kid spoke up.  
Shinigami wasn't really paying attention to what Kid was saying, only that Kid was holding hands with Maka. "Oi, Kid-kun, lookie here~! Could this be an elligible bride~?" He teased.  
"Father " Kid grumbled, blushing redder than ever. "Ahem. Well, anyway, I called you all here because I have a special mission that only you five can do." Shinigami started. "At the edge of town, I think I saw Chrona leaving Can you look into it for me?"  
"Hai!" Patty and Liz responded, smiling.  
"Yes, Honorable Father." Kid said, still cooling off his embarrassment.  
'BRIDE?' Maka shook it out of her mind. 'Can't be, can't be....calm down, calm down...' Sighing she thought of the real subject and asked Shinigami-sama, "When did she leave?"  
She must have looked too jumpy, since Kid-kun squeezed her hand as if calming her down.  
Soul scoffed. 'Maka would never...' he glanced over at her, but could only focus on the intertwined hands. 'He could never win over Maka, she's too kind hearted for THAT type of person'  
"Hmph." Soul turned again to face Shinigami-sama seeing how everyone was, nearly now on the real subject. "Ehh, must have been sometime this afternoon Maybe half-an-hour before this." Shinigami replied, clasping his hands together. "Now, then, off you go! Byebye!"  
Kid pulled on his jacket Liz and Patty had brought, and carefully placed Maka's around her shoulders, helping her arms in. He smiled at her warmly. The sun blazed down on them as they walked. "Why would Chrona leave ? Unless it has to do with Medusa again " Kid commented, looking up at the clouds.  
"This afternoon...?" Maka mused her open thoughts. 'That was about after I left for Kid-kun....Only Soul could have done something if Chrona came'  
She shot an accused glare at Soul, hoping he would see it. Then quietly walked along with Kid-kun as he fit her into her jacket. She blushed and smiled politly.  
Narrowing his eyes at the pathetic gesture Kid made, purposly interupting, "What kinda look was that?"  
Maka ignored him, getting in the rest of her jacket and thanking Kid-kun.  
"Ey! Maka, what did you want?" his scowled at his impatience. 'HE'LL probably jump in.' he looked away annoyed at Maka.  
"Chrona must have been looking for me, and you probably left her go alone didn't you?" she kept her face straight, not trying to get into the subject too deeply.  
"What?! I didn-" he cut off seeing the menacing glare Kid gave him walking casually on. Shooting a quick glare at Soul, Kid took Maka's hand, which seemed to whisper 'It's alright, just ignore him.' "Ah, I think I see her " Kid said, peering through two buildings to the desert beyond. And indeed there she was, uncomfortably shuffling along, sand blowing her pink hair this way and that.  
"Oi, Chrona!" Kid called, making the girl turn her head to look at him.  
"E-eh ?" Chrona mumbled, clumsily turning toward them.  
Following Kid-kun's look, Maka noticed Chrona was as it...moping.  
"O-oi! Chrona!" Maka gently let go of Kid-kun's hand, not trying to make it offensive.  
"Chrona!" she ran impatiently toward her until she was at her side, "whats wrong?" smiling she set her hand on Chrona's stiff shoulder, "You okay?" A few moments of stuttering, "Come on," Maka continued lightly, "we're all here to have fun as friends!"  
"M-maka-chan " Chrona mumbled. "I have to leave here No one likes me You all see me as a traitor And so There's no reason for me to stay." Kid frowned. 'I'm sure Maka-chan will handle this That poor Chrona She got steered the wrong way, for sure.' He thought.  
" I'm sorry Maka-chan." Chrona said, thoughtfully. "Ragnarok." Kid gasped as Chrona drew her weapon, the demonblade Ragnarok. "Oi, Maka-chan! Get away from there! She'll kill you without your weapon!" He yelled, looking at Patti and Liz, who nodded and transformed into twin pistols.  
Maka stiffled a gasp seeing the black weapon be drawn, "C-Chrona? Who doesn't like you?" she openly waved her arms to show Kid-kun, Soul, and the others, "We all care." She set her hands on Chrona's shoulders again, "Its going to be okay."  
Maka tried ignored Kid-kun's worried calls, seeing Chrona's face showing uncertainty, she stood there patiently waiting.  
"Ch" Soul slumped his shoulders, "She's usless without me there. She'll get killed. Whats she thinking?!" he mumbled arrogantly, still deciding to leave Maka to her business of taking care of Chrona. "Maka-chan " Kid breathed, keeping a firm grip on the twin pistols, ready to fire if anything happened to Maka.  
"There's no way around it, Maka-chan I either kill you all or kill myself And Medusa-sama has given me reason to live To serve the demon god " Chrona mumbled, a bit louder now, raising the blade sideways to Maka's neck. "M-maka!?" Kid gasped.  
Maka stood her ground, her eyebrows tightned as she straightened her back, "Chrona." her hands didn't move away from her shoulder's, "You don't know whats happening! You need to know there are ones who care about you HERE! If there is no reason to live with the ones who love you as friends tell kill me now." She let her arms drop to her sides, awaiting Chrona's action. Her breaths kept steady even though she could feel the anxiety in everyone surrounding her. "Goodbye, Maka." Chrona said calmly, moving the blade back. Just as the blade swung forward, Kid cried out, "MAKA!" And raised his twin pistols at Chrona, firing two shots in her direction.  
Chrona was sent flying backwards, and hit the sand with a thud, black blood spilled among it's tan grains. Her face held a look of terror for a moment, and she stood up, clutching her chest. "I guess I'll start with you, then " She mumbled, sticking the blade in the sand for support. She pulled it out and ran clumsily towards Kid, circling him quickly.  
Kid spun around, following the girl's movements precicly. There must have been a flaw in his range of vision, because Chrona got around him, and as she ran by, she cut Kid's shoulder, sending blood sparkling into the sand.  
"Ah! Maka Stay behind me " Kid ordered slowly, grasping his shoulder to stop the blood. Just as he said this, Chrona sprang forward and cut his other shoulder as well. "Guh! Stay Behind " Kid stuttered, shooting furiously at the girl.  
Chrona ran up and slashed through Kid's right eye. Kid closed the injured eye and held it with both hands, as Chrona used the blunt end of the sword to pound him backwards.  
"Me " Kid gasped, falling unconcious.  
The Thompsons turned back into their human form. "Kid-kun!" They cried, shaking him. He didn't wake up. Liz whipped her head around to face Maka. "He's losing to much blood! We have to get him out of here!" She yelled, picking the injured boy up. They ran off back towards the city, holding Kid.  
"Ch-" Maka sped toward Chrona about to call Soul's name to fight. 'How could she hurt Kid-kun?!' she panted, her pace racing foward, 'We cared'  
"SOUL!!" she cried, sprinting over over to where Kid-kun was being hauled back, "NOW!!!"  
"Hmph, right!" Soul nodded, with slight annoyance.  
Maka quickly clentched on the the cool metal handle firmly as Soul transformed.  
"We can't hurt her too bad." she eyes Chrona's sly movements,"She's still our friend!"  
Her legs jumped foward, launching herself directly at Chrona's face. The scythe heavily swung around half a circle, aiming for Chrona's shoulder.  
"Its not GOOD!!" she cried, slicing Chrona's right shoulder, "ITS NOT GOOD TO HURT EACH OTHER AFTER BEING FRIENDS!!" tears ran down her dry cheecks, still burned red from Kid-kun's kind gestures. But she could only picture him with the deep wounds left in his shoulders and.  
"TAKE THAT!!" another swing, harder, with a wider range sent Chrona flying backward, the black blood splattering everywhere in the dark alley from her left shoulder.  
"NEVER!" Maka screamed now, landing gently on both feet, "NEVER HURT THEM!!" her squeaks were probably a pitch too high, echoing through the other alleys. Her eyes widened remembering Kid-kun immediatly.  
"Soul! Lets go!" she broke into a run, faster than Soul as she let him transform back to follow her back to the city. Kid opened his uninjured eye through blurred vision to see Patti and Liz's faces over him. As his vision cleared, he groaned, "Ugh Where am I?" "You're in the hospital, Kid-kun." Liz said, smiling warmly.  
"Hm!? You took me away from the battle? I have to get to Maka-chan, and-" Kid started, sitting up. His face held a look of panic. "Ow " A sharp pain stung his eye and both of his shoulders. He laid back down.  
"Shhshshh, Kid-kun, don't worry. Maka-chan'll be alright. She and Soul make a great team." Liz reassured him, still smiling.  
"NO!" Kid exclaimed, anger burning in him at that comment. "I mean Yes, a very good weapon and meister combination." He corrected himself, emphasizing his description. "Eh Okay " Liz said, confused. "Nygus says that Chrona marred your eye pretty bad, and your shoulders might have scars Your eye, too." Liz explained. "You'll be able to see normally again by tomorrow, it's not that bad." "But The scar Will only be on one eye, won't it Won't it!?" Kid started panicking.  
"Oh, no " Liz sighed. "Kid-kun, it'll be okay "  
"No, it won't be!! My eyes will be comepletely asymmetrical! I'll have to cut my other eye!! Yes, that's what I'll do!" Kid raved, very upset.  
'I have to stop him before he-' Liz thought, cutting herself off with her speaking. "Kid, your hair was already asymmetrical, and- Oops " She said, slowing down.  
A look of horror crossed Kid's face, and soon after he covered it with his arms. "Oh, you're right! I'm a filthy, dirty, pig-like! Don't look at the hideous imperfection that is me!" He sobbed.  
'Good This breakdown will occupy him for a while He'll be fine. I just can't remind him about it.' Liz thought, relieved that Kid's neurotic tendencies didn't lead to self-violence.  
"H-hey!! Maka, wait up!" Soul panted heavily trying to match Maka's dashing speed.  
"NO!!" She screamed back, tears pouring out of her eyes, "LETS GOOOO!!" a jolt of anger burst her foward.  
'Hospital...' she breathed, 'he's there.....' her eyes blurred from the mess of water in them, 'he's okay'  
"MAKA! YOU CA'NT GO BURSTING INTO A HOSPITAL THAT LOUDLY!" Shouting down the hall Soul finally caught up to Maka's slowing speed.  
"YOU'RE THE LOUD ONE!! YOU'RE SCREAMING!" she shouted back, her voice squeaking once more in anger.  
"JUS-JUST SHUT UPP!!" Soul caught onto Maka's shoulder as they reached the closed room door where Kid-kun was.  
Maka's head jerked around, wiping away his hand, "STOP IT! JUST STOP!!" her eyes wide, blazing with furry, as she pounded on the door, a little too hard. "E-eh!?" Kid sniffed, looking at the door. Liz looked up as well. "It sounded like Maka and Soul."  
Kid hastily wiped the tears from his eyes, his injured one stinging as he did.  
Liz opened the door carefully. "Hi, Maka-chan, Soul."  
Kid smiled half-heartedly from the hospital bed, his face still red from crying. The gauze wrap over his eye itched slightly. "Maka-chan." His voice came out distorted and unfamiliar. There was a sharp pain in his shoulder, and he grasped it, sucking in a short breath.  
Liz smiled warmly. "Nygus said he'd be able to see normally again tomorrow The injuries will all cause scars, however " She said, frowning a bit.  
Maka took a deep breath before looking past Liz's shoulder. Her face scruntized as she saw what Liz had said, but thankfully it was safe under gauze. She stopped her short breath seeing Kid-kun's smile turn to a frown at her look. Reassuringly she stepped pass Liz to get to the edge of Kid-kun's bed, and sat next to him smiling.  
"I hope that didn't hurt you too much." Maka's face fell serious remembering the sight she saw as Chrona flew her sword all over Kid-kun. She looked down at her hands placed on her lap. Kid smiled again. "I'm fine, Maka-chan " Again his shoulder stang. "Eh Really." He said, scrunching his free eye with pain.  
Liz smiled. "Nygus said that he was really lucky, actually. If his eye wound had been any deeper, he might not have been able to see out of it ever again. Then he'd have to get an eyepatch."  
Patti giggled. "Then he'd look just like Marie-sensei!" Kid smiled at his weapons, then gave Soul a dirty look. Finally, he turned to Maka and flashed another bright smile. It looked odd, since one of his teeth had been knocked out during the fight.  
Maka urged a grin, seeing the looks he gave everyone, especially Soul made her feel bad. How, because of Chrona, they might have to fight one of their own friends. She glanced back at Kid-kun, observing his arms, and face for anymore injuries.  
She sighed with relief, "That was close....." she trailed off imagining Chrona going back into Medusa's control again.  
"Quit your worryin' Maka." Soul took a quick look at her and scoffed,"Don't worry, she'll be fine. By the way I'm sure she feels bad, leaving."  
The look on Maka's face must have worried the one's around her too much, feeling Kid-kun's arm trembling to reach over, setting itself on Maka's lap. His grunts made her look away in disgust of what Chrona has done to him. Resting his hand on Maka's lap with some effort, his shoulder stinging again, he managed to crack another missing-tooth grin. "Don't worry about me, Maka-chan. Chrona is the main problem here. I just don't want you to feel bad about what happened. Jumping in there was my decision, and I paid the consequences for that decision. I'm just thankful that you didn't get hurt." He said, his grin slowly turning down into a look of concern.  
Liz nodded, "Kid-kun's right, Maka-chan. It wasn't your fault at all. He tried to protect you, and failed."  
Kid shot Liz a scowl, to which Liz replied with a nervous laugh. 'Oh, sorry to break your tough-guy act, Kid.' She thought sarcastically.  
Kid looked back at Maka now. His face held a look of regret for a moment. 'I made her go through this She's feeling bad because of me ' He thought helplessly. But then his vision was becoming blurred.  
His stomach lurched and he spit out blood, falling unconcious almost immediately. His arm went limp in Maka's hands.  
"Kid-kun!" Patti and Liz cried in unison. 


	2. Scars that Mark an Eternal Protection

Maka let out a yelp of horror, resisting the urge to push away from Kid-kun's pale hand. 'How can he be pale? He's a shinigami...?' her eyes darted to see around his wounded body. But Nygus was already rushing into the room, gently moving Kid-kun to lie down. His arms crossed each other on his chest; blood still streaming from the corners of his mouth made Maka's lip quiver and look away. She stood up and walked toward the window as a distraction peering outside. "Oi, Maka." Soul shuffled past the dividing curtain next to Kid-kun's bed to stand behind Maka.  
"Oi." he bent to the side slightly, looking past Maka's dark eyes, he sighed, leaning against the wall next to him, "You know, your really something." he glanced up, no response, "Ch." he looked away, narrowing his eyes, "You care too much about people to start with. Didn't you hear them? He'll be fine."  
A minuite of silence passed, only the constant scribble of pen from Nygus filled in the emptiness, "No." Maka murmured, her tone low, "You care too less."  
And with that she walked away, back facing Soul, her hands in fists, out into the hallway. Liz and Patti moved to follow Maka out into the hallway. "You know, it's a good thing Kid's body can reject any form of poison The black blood in Chrona's weapon might have influenced him But even if it had entered his bloodstream, it would have been gone by now." Liz said thoughtfully, leaning against the wall. Patti nodded. "Kid-kun is really strong! He'll make it through this!" She giggled, smiling widely at Maka.  
Walking down the hallway slowly came Tsubaki, Black Star in toe. "Hi, Maka-chan, Liz and Patti." She smiled warmly, seeing the overall gloomy expressions from the girls. "Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned.  
Maka looked away, eager to walk further down the hall; but she honestly wanted to stay by Kid-kun's side, so she stayed where she was. Her fists clenched tightly together feeling her stomach churn at the thought of losing more friends. Seeing them happy without notice of Kid-kun's wounds was too much.  
"Maka." Soul looked out the door, turning his head until seeing her slouched head facing the side wall.  
"Oi, Maka." he called once more, still with no reply, "Maka come on, Kids awake." hoping for another 'no answer' he slowly stepped back in through the door.  
"Awa-?" she panicked, racing into the room frantically looking for Kid-kun's face until she saw it blinking annonymously toward her. Kid looked up immediately upon seeing Maka enter the room. "Maka-chan, you're panicking aren't you? I'll be okay." He said weakly, smiling only as much as the pain allowed.  
He looked at Soul. 'Maka-chan and Soul are partners He is always by her side If only If only I were her weapon But that can't be ' Realizing that he was glowering at Soul, he unclenched his fists and relaxed his eyebrows, sighing breifly.  
There was a loud stomping noise and the door slammed open, making Kid and the others jump.  
"Sorry to make you all wait!! I know being in here is no fun without me, the great Black Sta~r!" Black Star exclaimed, announcing his arrival. Seeing everyone's glaring faces, he looked around them to see Kid in the hospital bed. "Oh " He quieted, thoughtfully. "What happened to you, Kid?" He said in a confident tone.  
"Eh, we had a fight with Chrona and I got a little wreckless " Kid mused, half-smiling.  
"Feh, I'd never let that happen to me. I'm way above that." Black Star grinned pointing his thumb at himself.  
Tsubaki punched Black Star in the head, sending him crashing to the floor. "Black Star! That's not polite!" She scolded.  
Maka let her light pants ease, and grinned half heartedly at Kid-kun. She walked as quietly as she could to sit next to him. 'He still looks hurt....' she thought with a pang of regret. 'what if I hurt him....?' she tried not to think of it, pushing it aside as he tried to set his hand on her lap once more. But seeing him wince at the effort, she drew away.  
"Your...still hurt." she tried not to see the dissapointed face he kept on her, "I don't want to hurt you..." her face turned grim. "Maka-chan, you're not hurting me " Kid replied, taking his attention off of Black Star. "It wasn't your fault. I got too careless." He tried helplessly to smile with the nausea rising in his chest.  
Nygus spoke up, "Alright now, Kid-kun needs his rest. You can all come back and see him tomorrow when he feels better." She said, smiling halfheartedly.  
Black Star and Tsubaki filed out, followed by Liz and Patti, all saying their 'get well soon's.  
"Of course..." Maka mumbled under her breath, gazing down at the floor.  
She looked up at Kid-kun's solem face for a moment before standing up.  
"I-I'll see you tomorrow then." her eyes shut tight, about the cry.  
"Bye!" she ran out of the room, her hands in tight fists again covering her eyes from the tears running out of them.  
She ignored Soul's concerned face rushing past him, "Maka!" he called, "Wait up!" he broke into a run after her, but again, he couldn't catch up until they were back home.  
He breathed heavily before reaching her,"Hey...slow down...." another pant,"whats..whats wrong with you?" his eyes squinted up at her, as she wiped away the tears covering her face.  
"Nothing, go away." she unlocked the door and stumbled into her room, only thinking of Kid-kun... "Get plenty of rest, and don't worry so much. Maka has seen a lot of pain. She'll be okay." Nygus reassured Kid, walking out of the room with her clipboard.  
Kid nodded as the door shut, leaving him in total silence. He gazed out the window, seeing Death City in all of it's glory, shining almost as bright as the moon itself. Under the gauze, his right eye twitched. He couldn't stand it any longer, he just had to look.  
He reached for a hand mirror on the side table next to the bed, holding it up to his face while he peeled back the gauze wrap slowly. He gasped in shock.  
A sharp, jagged pink line pierced it's way through his eye, making him cringe. He poked at it slowly with his finger in disgust. Putting the gauze back on and setting the mirror down, he almost immediately fell asleep, and began to dream He was in a dark alley, the wind rustling down his spine. He jerked his head to the left, finding a window there. In it's relfection, he saw that his eye was open, the scar still burned through it. He looked to the right, seeing Maka with a determined look on her face. She held out her arm toward him, still looking straight ahead. "Let's go, Kid-kun. It's our 89th soul." She said confidently, as if waiting for something.  
"Right." Kid found himself saying, having suddenly lost control of his thoughts. Without thinking, or really moving, a blast of light hit him with a gust of wind, and when he unclenched his eyes, he saw Maka holding onto a metal staff. But he couldn't see the blade. He looked behind him, but all he saw was blackness. "Maka, what's going-" He started, but Maka charged foreward, swinging back the handle. Kid swung back as well He woke up, panting heavily. He ran his fingers through his bangs, trying to gather his thoughts.  
"Nothing." Maka mumbled to herself, "Nothing. I've got nothing to give to others. I'm not strong....am I?" she turned her head to the side, glancing up at the clock across her bedroom.  
"10 o'clock it says...but...the day passed so quickly, so happy....so.....much.." she whispered quietly drifting off to sleep.  
"A dream..?" she looked around, it was sunny.....not how it was before..."not a dream.....in my soul?" it looked nothing like how it would be. Nothing about this place looked familiar.  
"Where, where am I...? she whispered to herself.  
She glanced around in every direction, slightly woozy from the blaring sun.  
"Maka...." the wind brought a passing voice.  
She looked to see where it came from, but...nothing.  
"Maka..!!" she panted, scared, worried of who or what this could be.  
"Maka! Maka! Maka!" she shook her head.  
"What?!" she screamed, but this time it was her real voice. She jumped, startled in her bed.  
"Maka!" Soul took his hands off of her shoulders,"You've been crying the whole night, wouldn't stop talking to yourself about some stuff. Whats wrong?!" his face looked annoyed.  
Maka took a look at the clock: 7:03.  
"C'mon! we gotta go see!" she rushed him out of the room.  
"Wh-what?!!?!" he growled "I gotta change get OUT!" another push and she was alone.  
'Good, I can go see Kid-kun today....' she smiled inside. Yawning, Kid opened his eyes, looking around the bright and sunny hospital room. For a moment he didn't know where he was, and he blinked several times before remembering the previous day's events. He frowned, thinking of Maka, and his dream he'd had last night. Hours before, he had concluded that in his dream he'd been a weapon But not just a weapon, Maka's weapon. And it had seemed Right. But he'd shook his head and told himself time and time again that this was impossible, stupid, and out of the question.  
Before long, a knock came at the door and his face brightened, happy to have company again. Patti and Liz walked in, the younger sister holding a tray of food for him.  
"Kid-ku~n, we brought you breakfa~st!" Patti said in her whimsical bird's song of a voice.  
"Thank you." Kid replied, looking at the perfectly symmetrical meal they had prepared for him. They were always accurate about symmetry, knowing it would ruin Kid's mood if it was in the least bit imperfect.  
"I'm leaving without you! Suit yourself!" Maka cried back, already leaving the apartment, her jacket flying past her as she ran outside.  
'He should be better.' A gleam of happiness rose in her stomach, 'Good, maybe we can.....' she slowed her run into a jog, 'maybe we can.....' a walk.  
"We can't leave....he's too hurt..." her eyes started to water looking down at the cement ground.  
A shuffle of feet frightened her, "No he's not." Soul's low rumbled voice came up behind her, still a frown across his face.  
Maka blinked, empty headed without any thought of what he was doing.  
"C'mon, lets go before that cat follows us." he pushed passed her moving slowly toward the hospitol.  
"Hmm?" Maka mused to herself. 'He cares?' her eyebrows tightened as she ran up to catch up with him.  
"Right here. This is the room!" Maka pointed at the last door in the hallway.  
"No its NOT." Soul draged on, "Its over there down that way, he was NEVER at the end of the hall, idiot."  
"Shut up!! We'll check every one until you tell me which one is the right room, Soul." she glared at him, anticipating for him to hurry.  
He sighed in defeat and walked down the hall.  
"H-hey, where are yo-." Soul interupted "This way if you wanna see him." he scoffed Maka looked after him for a disgusted moment, "Hmph." then followed him up to Kid-kun's room.  
She quietly tapped the door with her finger,"Anyone awake...?" she whispered "They won't hear you if your-." the door opened, revealing Liz in their way.  
"O~oi Mak~a, S~oul!" Patti giggled from inside. Kid was halfway through his second piece of toast when he heard the tap at the door. Seeing Maka, he finished chewing and swallowed quickly, smiling his brand-new tooth-missing smile. "Ohayou, Maka-chan." He greeted warmly, wiping crumbs off of his face with his napkin. His right eye was now opened, displaying the scar on his face. It shimmered in the morning light, the way fresh wounds did. Liz grinned. "Black Star and Tsubaki were here earlier, turns out the 'big' man actually cares about his friends." She laughed lightly.  
Maka stepped into the small but spacious room.  
"ohayo gozai mas, Kid-kun." She smiled warmly toward him, resiting to grimace at the shiny pink wound, struck so clearly across his face.  
"Mornin'." Soul called behind Maka's shoulder, his eyes showing the reason of the tiredness in his tone.  
"I hope your OK, Kid-kun." Maka said, walking to sit at the end of his bed.  
Seeing him nod back reassuringly, she took in a short breath and looked down at her lap, where her open hands lay ontop of each other.  
Kid reached over to hold Maka's hand, and leaned down to kiss it slowly. He looked up at her with glimmering eyes. "You know I can get out of bed anytime What were you thinking of doing today? I mean Besides seeing me here. The wounds aren't that bad." 'I want to feel like I have Maka all to myself, even if I am sounding selfish, but Soul is always around her If we can get away from him for only a day Maybe we could officially ' Kid thought, looking out the window thoughtfully.  
Looking around the room with bright eyes, Liz glanced at the spot where Patty used to be standing. "Um Sorry to interupt, but where's Patty?" She commented, looking around for her younger sister.  
Kid shrugged, and Liz sighed. "I guess I'll go and look for myself then." She said, and walked from the room briskly.  
"O-oh?" Maka mumbled, looking up into Kid-kun's eyes blankly.  
'I wanted him to hold my hand but......' she glanced at the narrowed pink eye, then at her lifted hand, and quickly focused back onto Kid-kun's triumphant smile.  
"Well," she paused thinking for a moment,"whatever you're capable of doing, Kid-kun." she grinned lightly.  
"But...." she glanced to the door left open,"maybe we should find....." she flickered her eyes toward Soul unexpactantly, forgetting he was even there.  
He looked away before she could finish,"I'll find 'em, do whatever." he straightened his back about to turn away.  
"S-soul?" she waited for him to turn his tilted head,"arigato." she cracked a smile at the corner of her mouth.  
"Liz and Patty can take care of themselves, but you can see how they're doing if you want " Kid glared at Soul, which he could tell made Maka uneasy.  
He turned to her and smiled a glinting smile. Liz suddenly burst in, breathing heavily. "Kid-kun! Everyone! Patty-chan is in trouble! I saw her somehow locked in weapon form being taken away by Chrona! They just left the city!" She cried into the somewhat quiet room.  
Kid blinked twice, dumbfounded. He'd been proved wrong, right after his statement. "Patty!? We have to help her!" He immediately rose from his bed and pulled on his jacket. Liz was panicking. "Hurry!" She huffed, running down the hallway again.  
"Liz! Won't it be easier if you just transform?" Kid yelled after her.  
"Yeah, that's right! I guess I wasn't thinking for a second." Liz replied. She immediately transformed, and Kid caught her, upside-down as always.  
"You guys coming?" Kid asked, walking out the door.  
"Kid-kun...." Maka sighed, getting up.  
'WHY is Chrona making so much trouble?!?!?!?!' she nearly screamed it in her head, her fists clenched tight together following Soul out of the room.  
"Maka." Soul stopped in his tracks, as if panicking Kid and Liz,"its alright. She won't get away this time, member?" he looked back, and for a moment glanced behind her at Kid's disgusted face,"We're a team." he jerked his head up, turning back the way it was.  
"Soul...." she breathed under her breath.  
Maka wouldn't move, couldn't move. 'You are a team, but'  
"Chrona's a friend....." she whispered outloud,"what...how?" her face looked sorrow filled, but made the effort to keep going ahead behind Kid-kun.  
As he walked along, Kid looked down at his hands. He saw the gun in his right hand. None in the left. Gun in right hand, none in left Gun in right hand None in left "Liz, transform back!" He said urgently, trying hard not to break down right there on the floor.  
"Hmm?" She asked, transforming back as she was told. 'Oh, god. Must be the symmetry But how will we beat Chrona if Kid doesn't have any weapons?' She thought scornfully. "How are we going to do this, then?" She asked, putting her question aloud.  
"Well We'll just have to count on Soul and Maka-chan to distract Chrona while we get Patti back, then she can transform and we'll beat her this time for sure." Kid paused a moment. "If That's alright with Maka-chan " He said, quieting down a bit. He looked at Maka, smiling. Seeing Soul's somewhat scowling expression, he flashed a glinting smile at him as well, making the scythe turn his head and huff. Kid looked back at Maka, waiting for a response.  
"Uhhmm..." Maka stared at the tense crowd, not quite sure what was really happening.  
"Maka!" Soul's voice echoed in his Scythe form,"We have to get Patty. C'mon we can do this!"  
"O-ohh..." she blinked changing moods suddenly. The wave of urgency rushed through her. Her eyebrows pulled together, "R-right! Let's go!" she held Soul close to her, showing she was ready and ran off down the hall with no other warning.  
"Chrona is..." she mumbled, her hair bouncing un-gracefully above her shoulders,"friend...? foe....? friend...? foe.....?" she breathed,"Soul," she panted,"Chrona is...Iv'e made a decision." she waited for a response.  
"What?! You have a plan already?! Spit it out!" he spat out quickly.  
"Yes!" another breath,"Since she is our friend,"breath,"we will fight until she sees our way...."breath and pant,"no mercy 'till then..." now only the tap of her hard-soled boots were heard, Kid-kun and Liz far away already.  
Kid started running now, after Maka, but unable to catch up with her. He had been very bewildered as she started sprinting down the hall suddenly. A pang of jealously shot through him as he saw her run off with Soul. 'Pff, I'm not jealous of Soul.' He thought, smirking to himself. 'Yes, they're only a weapon and meister team. Nothing more.' Liz watched Kid's expressions closely, now running along side him. 'What could he be thinking ?' She thought, raising an eyebrow to Kid.  
Kid glanced backwards. "What?" He asked Liz, wary.  
"Oh, nothing " Liz said, turning away from him, smiling.  
Soul kept quiet the rest of the way. His eyes narrowing with annoyance. 'Jeez, get all emotional bouta friend, then get all preachy...Pffft, not cool to be around, hmph why me'  
"Soul?" Maka glanced up as the Sythe swung over her head.  
"What?" his voice dragging with a slur.  
"Shut it." she looked ahead, the two heavy doors led out.  
She pushed out toward the light,"Here we GOO!" birds flew from the echoed yell.  
"Hm." Soul grunted.  
Hearing the cries of determination, Kid sped up, thinking for a moment. Then, as he ran, he stuck out his right hand and summoned his skateboard. He hopped on, taking Liz's hand and setting her up so that her arms were around his waist, staying aloft with some effort.  
"Kid-ku~n!?" Liz cried, terrified as they flew into the air.  
"Hm?" Kid turned to face her slightly.  
Liz clung to Kid's waist, horrified of the height. "Why can't I just transform ?" She said quietly and nervously.  
"I can't. It'd be asymmetrical." Kid said plainly, looking straight ahead again, spotting Maka and speeding forward faster than ever.  
"W-why me!?" Liz cried, squeezing Kid's waist now.  
"MAKA!" Soul screamed urgently,"QUIT YOUR ENTRY SPEECH AND GET ON WITH IT!" he tried to look back hearing the sound of rushing wind. 'Dangit! he got here...hmph, no time to stop Maka now. Ch idiot."  
"Its NOT an entry speech! Shut up! Didn't I tell you already!?" she held the end blade to up to her face so she could see Soul's scrunched face,"Just SHUT IT ALREADY!" she managed to keep her voice lower than before this time, causing her to choke lightly.  
'Ha. she didn't even see him come, whata loser.' he smirked in his mind, keeping the still face, glaring back at Maka.  
"Oi, Maka, why don't you stop your lectures so your 'team' can move on, huh?" his eye slid to the side eyeing Kid-kun's straight gaze, and Liz's squeeze shut eyes.  
"Maka-chan!" Kid called, landing his skateboard, speeding towards her steadily.  
'Thank god we're back on solid ground ' Liz thought, sighing in relief. She loosened her grip on Kid's waist.  
Kid moved to roll along next to Maka. "I think I saw something over this way, maybe half a mile or so " He said, not really realizing the way Maka looked at Liz's arms that were wrapped around him. "Maka-chan?" He finally did realize it. "What's wrong? Something bothering you?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Liz, transform." He said, not looking at the girl.  
"But-" Liz started.  
"Just do it." Kid said, in a demanding tone he rarely used. He held out a hand to Maka as Liz transformed and landed in his other hand. He pulled her onto the skateboard, positioning her as Liz had been, her arms around his waist. 'This feels better ' He thought, holding onto Soul for her. He looked into the blade, smirking. 'Take that, Soul.' He thought.  
Maka glared down at the tightly wrapped hands that clutched onto Kid's waist, not noticing the oblivious look he gave back. 'He lets.....anyone..?' she took in a sharp breath hearing Soul's faint chuckle. But as she was about to ask what it was about, her hand out streched unwillingly, tripping over herself as she landed, wobbling on Kid-kun's skateboard.  
Maka unsteadily tried to wrap her arms around Kid-kun's waist, forcing herself not to feel frightened. She smiled, her hands were empty of Soul, and she was closer to Kid-kun......how pleasant. Her head bent down to lie against his slightly arched back, feeling the wind blow past her hair. 'Better.' she thought closing her eyes.  
"You'll get used to it." Kid grinned back at her. 'If it's for Maka I can Momentarily break the symmetry. I can only stand this for so much longer Will I be able to hold on until I can find Chrona ?' He thought, uneasy. He faced straight ahead again, only once glancing quickly at Soul's frusterated reflection in the scythe's blade.  
"Kid-kun, I see them!" Liz exclaimed, and Kid looked up ahead to see a faint image of Chrona, and could almost hear the cries for help in the distance.  
"Patty!" Kid cried, shooting the skateboard into the air, making sure to keep it steady for Maka. He sped up to the limit, catching up with them in no time. They landed, and Kid helped Maka off of the board before he retracted it into his hand.  
"Liz, transform back, please." Kid said, and as she transformed, he sighed in relief. "arigato." Maka mumbled shyly, as Kid-kun passed Soul to her.  
Soul looked up, the sun glinting the blade to make it shine a second, "Maka." he nodded,"Its ours."  
She looked back, her face serious outside,"Mm, got it. Ready?" she focused her sight onto the faint figure ahead.  
"Yeah." Soul sighed, resisting the urge to glance back a glare at Kid.  
"Ok," Maka took a step foward, her foot angeling 2 inches toward the left, ready to lurch foward,"me too."  
Bits of rock scrambled away from under her feet as she ran after the frightened looking girl. 'Don't hold back Maka......Never hold back'  
She jabbed the end of the Sythe into the ground, giving her an extra boost into the air. She flew up, her feet sprawled in all directions as she almost landed ontop of Chrona. Quickly she drew Soul infront of her, swinging it behind her neck before Chrona got a hold of Ragonok.  
"TAKE THISS!" her arms flung the Sythe at Chrona's head, hearing the girl scream back in pain. Maka couldn't help but wince back. 'NO holding back......none'  
"DON'T STOP!!" Soul growled impatiently.  
Maka drew a quick breath before flipping the Sythe in all directions, making Chrona scared as she backed up against a wall. Her hands girpping the handle firmly before swinging Soul head on to Chrona's chest. Another scream, black blood splattered everywhere, her chest dripping with almost solidified liquid.  
"Patty." Maka whispered, low enough for Chrona to hear,"give her...." she sliced the Sythe through the air once more, striking Chrona in her stomach,"BACK!"  
Kid watched the scene in amazement, running around to the back of the battle. "Patty!" He called out to the scared Thompson sister. "Transform!" Patty nodded shortly, grinning from ear to ear when she saw Kid. She transformed and landed in Kid's hand.  
"Liz!" Kid cried, and he had two twin pistols again. "Good to have you back, Patty." He smiled, shooting Chrona with intense speed, only worsening the damage that Maka had already done to the girl.  
"Maka-chan! I got Patty back!" Kid yelled over the sounds of shots. "What now?" Maka paused hearing Kid-kun's question in the midest of Chrona's agonizing scream. She thought over her plan.  
"Well?" Soul interupted,"No holding back or what? What did you say?" he rapidly spat out the words.  
Maka hesitated before answering, then her face camled, "None..." she mumbled back,"thats right....I can't can I?" she took another step toward Chrona, her eyes staring blankly ahead,"You......can't...." A swing of the Sythe slit through Chrona's right arm,"...either...." her mumble still sounding annonymous from her original character. Another step foward as she sliced through Chrona's chest once more, alightly above her previous wound.  
"YOU HURT TOO MANY!" Maka's eyes suddenly blazed with furry, her stomach lurched back as if in horror.  
She jerked her arms side to side, twisting the Sythe around every now and then to slice Chrona's shoulders again. Maka's teeth clenched together, her strength all focused in her arms and steady moving hands. The screams pierced through the still air, blood covered the ground, walls, and even Maka's own clothes.  
'When will she stop?' Soul questioned, going where ever Maka swung him, 'what's wrong with her'  
Kid widened his eyes in shock. "Maka-chan, what're you doing? What happened to her being our friend?" He tried to say over the screams. He ran between the girls, trying to stop the fighting.  
But that was when it happened.  
With a blow of the scythe, Kid was sent flying backwards, into the street. He landed with a thud, blood pouring from his hand. Liz and Patty transformed back to their human forms, frightened. "Kid-kun?" They asked him over and over.  
Kid sat up slowly. "Only a cut, although it's pretty deep. I know I know Maka didn't mean it." He coughed up a bit of blood from being hit in the stomach with the blunt end of the scythe. 'That must have pleased Soul To hurt me ' He narrowed his eyes. Then he stood up suddenly, wrapping his hand in the gauze Nygus had given him just in case, for his eye.  
"Maka, it wasn't you. You didn't see me there." Kid said, almost pleading her not to feel bad. He saw Maka's horrified expression, and there were tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Maka-chan " He started, walking towards her.  
"KID-KUN!!" Maka's eyes widened, the anger now replaced with hate over herself.  
"Ack," Soul looked away,"Ch, serves him right to get into the way." he mumbled.  
Maka ignored his rude comment, tears rushing down her firey cheeks. Her hands loosened off of the metal handle, leaving them ache along with her throat filled with regrets ready to sputter out of her mouth.  
"Gomen...." she cried, tears drying cold,"gomen, Kid-kun...." she collapsed onto the hard ground, her stiffling breaths warm against the cool. The screams and taps of feet grew closer to her.....the sight of black blood blurred as she felt the pats of reassurance feel their way down her back.....slowly....slowly..........they dissapeared.  
"Maka-chan!!" Kid exclaimed, rushing forward to catch her in his arms. He held her close to him there for a while as Soul transformed back with a huff. Seeing her worried face, even when she was unconcious, a scarlet color rose in his cheeks.  
"Maka-chan! Are you okay? Maka-chan! Wake up!" He said urgently into the girl's ear. The unconcious Chrona, Liz and Patty who were still in shock, and Soul, who was somewhat angry-looking, faded into the backround. 'Jealously.' Kid concluded looking at Soul, not having time to be smug.  
"Maka-chan!" He repeated once more. Then, swinging her over his shoulder, wrapping her legs around his waist, he looked back at the others. "We have to get her back to Shibusen. Hurry!" He exclaimed, summoning the skateboard once more and getting ahold of Liz and Patty who had transformed by now. Soul was left to run. The sped down the alley, approaching Shibusen.  
Screams and shouts faintly rang through Maka's head. For some reason, she couldn't focus on one thing. Her head swayed with dizzyness, side to side....side to side.  
'Whats this?' she tried opening her eyes, but blackness still surrounded her sight. 'Can't-can't see.....' she thought, being drowned again by the nausia that waved over her....'Whats wrong with me? what is this'  
Kid looked back as Maka stirred suddenly, groaning incoherently. "Almost there, Maka-chan..." He whispered into her ear. Soon, they burst through the front doors of Shibusen, Kid running now, towards the hospital wing. "Nygus!" Kid called, running down the hallway. "Nygus!!" He called louder this time, getting the attention of the nurse. "What happened?" Nygus asked urgently. "Another fight with Chrona. This time Maka accidentally hit me and she went unconcious afterwards." Kid explained, walking into the hospital room with Nygus. He set Maka gently onto the bed, making sure not to harm her. Nygus put a wet towel on Maka's forehead.  
They all stood and waited, Kid feeling bad about the incident.  
"Idiot." Soul spat under his breath. He shoved his hands into his pockets and slumped over, walking slowly back to Shibusen,"Now its up to me to cook for her huh?" his head jerked to the side arrogantly,"Kid, ch." he looked down,"What a fool."  
'Can I move?' Maka struggled to shake her head, her eyes wouldn't lift the slightest bit. They always drifted back, heavy with sleep. 'Hmmmm.....'she let her eye lids fall, 'tired......' her heavy weights of thought endlessly dropped into sleep.  
"Black..." she mumbled weakly,"Why is it black n red?" she shook her head lightly, making her best effort to move,"Wait no," she whispered quietly now,"its....gone." Maka let her eyebrows loosen, untouched with concern now,"Kid-kun .." 


	3. Jealousy, Bitterness, Sadness

"Maka-chan, you're waking up?" Kid asked urgently, trying to calm himself down. "Maka-chan?"

'_Kid sure is freaking out… I've seen him freak out a bunch of times, but not over other people… Maka must be really special to him…' _Liz thought, watching Kid panic with a concerned look on her face.

Kid's eyes brightened with a look of hope as Maka's eyelids shuddered and opened, revealing a tired look on her face. "You're okay…" He sighed in relief, holding Maka's hand a little looser now. He had been gripping it with intense force before.

"K-Kid-k-kun?" Maka stutterd, her eyes squinting away from a sudden pain that shot through her head, "Are you there...?" she reached out until she felt the soft warmth of Kid-kun's hand. Her arm untensed and she grinned happily, cracking her eyes open to see the light filled room.

_'He's here...good....everythings good now.'_ Maka thought gracefully.

_'Ch. What an idiot, thats not cool at all.'_ Soul watched in disgust. Seeing how Maka wasn't paying any attention to him he looked away.

"Yes, Maka-chan... I'm here. I'm so glad you finally came to..." Kid whispered softly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He pulled back and grinned contentedly at her, his cheeks turning a light pink color. '_Now I know for sure... I really __**am **__in love with Maka-chan... But how could this happen? After all, I am a Shinigami, and she's a human...' _He thought, suddenly very sure of his feelings for Maka.

He turned his head slowly to look at Soul. "Soul, can we talk for a moment in the hallway?" He asked politely, half-smiling in a friendly way.

"Wh-what?" she narrowed her eyes, unsure of what she heard; but she felt Kid-kun's hand slipping away, "D-don't...." she rasped. She tried to as hard as she could until her fingers twitched from the pain sent through the stressed area.

"Maka," Soul grumpled, holding back the growl toward Kid, "S'ok, Maka, Kid will be back in a few.." he hesitated,"seconds, I promise." he ended thinking of the pain her head would cause her to forget. He shuffled toward out of the hallway, and slouched against the door frame waiting for Kid.

_'What does he want?"_ he grunted looking away from the group for a moment_, 'He already has enough in his life. Pfft, how stupid.'_

Kid smiled at Maka. "Be right back." He said reassuringly as he walked out the door. He closed it behind him and faced Soul. Sighing, he began. "Soul, I think..." He started, trying hard to get the words out. They were still so new in his brain. "I think I'm in love with Maka-chan."

He continued on, blushing slightly. "I've never felt this way about any human being before, and... And it's almost as if it were meant to be. Anyway, the point is, I think if you realized that Maka-chan and I _are _in fact meant to be with each other, maybe you'd be less jealous of us."

"Ohh." Maka let her hands drop on the bed. She looked up at Liz and Patty, their faces cossed with uncertainty as they heard the door clank beside them, "Whats wrong....?"

Soul clenched his teeth, _'Is he stupid? He's a Shinigami; thats not possible. How does he even know what it means?' _

He kept still while answering,"What?" he took a step foward,"You think you can just take Maka like that?!" a growl rose defensivly from his throat,"If you want to know some things about a relationship with a human its never _perfect_. You should try to get to know her better before you try anything deeper than what you already did or else you'll be more offended than she is when its over." He saw a hint of shock cross Kid's face as he took a step back, he softened his tone feeling guilty,"You don't know what she's like, so get used to being a bit dissapointed of being with a _human_."

"Hmm?" Maka turned her attention toward the door hearing faint shouts from the hallway,"Whats going on....?"

Kid pulled back his fist and punched Soul in the jaw, sending the scythe staggering backwards. "You _idiot!! How could I ever be dissapointed in Maka!? She means nothing to you but a partner doesn't she!? I'd say that __**you **__don't understand! You don't know what it's like to be in __**love **__with Maka!! And there's no way you ever __**will**__, ever!! Stop trying to pull us apart!!" _Kid screamed, teeming with rage.

Liz heard the shouts from outside and turned to Maka. "Don't worry, it's fine, jsut fine..." Liz fake-smiled at the girl, watching Patty nod in fake agreement.

Kid watched Soul's eyes widen and he began to get a little self-concious. "Ahem." He cleared his throat and entered the hospital room once more. "Sorry about that... Just a little... Disagreement..." He smiled at Maka as he sat next to her bed once more. "I was hoping for a different outcome to that little _chat,_" He spit out the word 'chat' with more hatred than he had wanted to. "but I guess it wasn't _meant to be._" Again, emphasizing his words to remind Soul to back off.

"Oh..." Maka looked at the different expressions in the room and felt dizzy from the blurred out screams,"You guys okay...?" her head swayed a bit in the air but regained herself. She looked around the room after a long pause of silence, "Wheres Soul?"

_'Why's everyone look so weird....?'_ she tried to shake away from the dizziness once more but gave in and collapsed onto the bed.

"That spoiled idiot." Soul rubbed the small drops of blood off of his mouth,"He knows nothing about Maka and her life. He needs all the luck in the world." he started walking down the hall,"Hmph. Better get home and bring somethin' for Maka later."

"Soul said he needed to go take a nap... He was a little tired after today's events." Kid covered, smiling. It was a pretty believable lie; the sun was starting to set, and it's eyes drooped at the corners from tiredness. Kid could tell that it wouldn't be long before nighttime. "All things aside, I'm going to let you get some rest, just as you did for me." He smiled. "I'll be around tomorrow, first thing in the morning, I promise."

He wavered for a moment, then looked at Patti and Liz. "Um..." He started, unsure of what to say, then glanced at the door.

Patti and Liz nodded quickly. "Right." Liz said swiftly, and they left the room in a hurry.

Kid looked back at Maka. "Maka-chan..." He sat on the edge of her bed, smiling at her warmly now. "No one in the world could ever mean more to me than you. You are the most important thing in my existence now, and I'll protect you with my life." He murmured, holding her hand lightly. Then he put his hand to the side of Maka's face, pulling it closer to him, and touched his lips to hers, kissing her softly. His heart beat faster and faster, and he rose to his feet quickly. "Goodnight, Maka-chan..." He blushed.

Maka hesitated before nodding slowly, unsure of the meaning in the fast blur of words, "O-ok...." she blinked quickly, and thinking she was replying right mumbled, "I love you too." and grinned feeling light in her head the more she thought of it, She looked around the empty room, unsure of the free emptiness, "Come back....good night.."

Kid walked down the hallway, smiling to himself. Slowly, the red color faded from his cheeks as he realized what Maka had said. 'I love you too...' It rang in his head over and over as he reached the doors to exit Shibusen. He looked upwards at the setting sun, grinning.

Still looking smug, Kid thought triumphantly, 'Take that, Soul.'

Maka stared blankly at the shut door with a pang of guilt in her. 'Soul.......' She shuffled around in her covers before gently leaning back on the pillow set up straight for her. 'I hope your OK, too......' and drifted soundly off to sleep.

Kid walked in the door to his mansion, the smile still on his face from earlier.

Liz and Patty were waiting immediatly at the bottom of the grand staircase, smug grins on their faces as well, making Kid's dissapear.

"What?" He asked, making a confused expression at both of the sisters in turn.

"You know 'what', Kid-kun." Liz said in a teasing tone.

Kid just glanced at Liz with another confused face. "Hm?"

"We listened in on your conversation with Maka-cha~n, and we know what happe~ned!" Patty giggled, smiling widely.

Kid flushed scarlet. "What did you hear?" He asked urgently, in a demanding tone.

"'Maka-cha~n... I lo~ve you~...'" Patty immitated, making a fake passionate face.

Kid blushed even redder. There was a long pause. "Uh... Uh... Don't listen in on my conversations!" Kid spat quickly, running past them up the stairs, covering his face in embarrassment.

Soul's eyebrows tightened as he hesitantly stood infront of Maka's hospital room. Slowly he took his left hand out of his pocket and quietly opened the door. It creaked back pretty loudly which immediatly made Soul pause his movement without taking a breath. Seeing how it was OK he stepped in, closing the door behind him. He crouched down next too Maka's side, "Maka." he whispered, a bit too loudly, "Oi, Maka." he mumbled quieter.

"Maka....Maka..." Maka's eyes fluttered irritably. '....again...?...hmm...' she opened her eyes, only to see pitch black darkness in her room.

Soul sighed in relief, "Maka..." he mumbled one last time.

Maka let her eyes adjust to the dark for a few seconds before turning toward him, "So~ul?"

Soul nodded, "I went home but....came back to check, you know..." he rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to do next.

"C-come?" Maka grimaced, "O-oh yeah.." she rubbed her eyes as a distraction of her clearification. She set her hands back down on her lap, "Thank you Soul." she smiled half heartedly.

Kid sat on the couch in the main upstairs room, still recovering from his embarrassment. 'I really should have checked to make sure they'd gone home... Now they know about Maka and I...' He thought, dissapointed. 'I'd better go back and check on Maka, anyway... No one will notice me there, and besides, they'd have to let me in, being the son of Shinigami.'

He rose from the couch and walked down the stairs briskly and out the door, ignoring Patty and Liz's questions about where he was going. Summoning his skateboard, he sped off into the night, arriving at Shibusen shortly. He approached Maka's room quietly. "Maka-chan...?" He whispered, opening the door slowly and entering.

Seeing Soul next to her bed, his heart sank. "Oh... I see... I barged in, right...?" He faked a smile and began to close the door, a tear welling at his eye.

Maka turned to where the light spilled into the pitch black room. Soul's growl rumbled deep in his throat, not even turning to see who it was. A grin started its way to form in the corner of Maka's mouth by the time she could see past the glaring hallway lights, "K-ki-." she mumbled softly. It must have been too soft, because by the time she made out the rest for him to come in, the door was shut, and she couln't see the figure at the door anymore.

She stared blankly wondering what really happened, not noticing the faint whisper of words Kid-kun came out with before he left. Her parted lips soon closed and frowned as reaction, now knowing he had left without saying anything.

"Kido-kun~..." she mouthed silently, her eyes narrowing with sadness.

Soul peeked through her bangs, and as if nothing had happened added in,"Maka, whats wrong? Weren't you saying something?....." he waited for an empty response,"Oi....Maka..." he sat back up and sighed,"Jee you act so different now...."

Kid walked down the hallway, hands in his pockets. A single tear dripped down his cheek and dropped to the floor without a sound, leaving a microscopic puddle on the ground that he moved farther and farther away from with each step. 'And here I thought Maka and I were going to be together...' He thought, sniffing shortly as another tear flowed it's way down his other cheek.

'Soul...' Kid thought, the name sending burning hatred searing through every fiber of his being. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, as they were coming hotter with rage. '...you've won.' He finished his thought, breaking into a run, his vision blurred with tears. His cheeks still burned with the embarrassment of walking into the hospital room, and that scene...

He shook the image out of his mind, finally reaching the large front doors to the manor in which he lived. He walked inside slowly, looking at the ground while hiding his face with his bangs so as to hide the fact that he was crying. Only the occasional shake of his shoulders indicated this fact.

Liz stepped slowly over to him, and held his shoulders out in front of her to stop the shaking altogether. "Kid... What's wrong? Where were you?" She asked, holding a look of concern.

Kid raised his head to meet her eyes, and Liz's concerned look for him deepened. "Kid, what-" She began, but she was cut off rather awkwardly.

Kid had reached forward to carress the girl's face, looked into her ocean-blue eyes with his melted gold, and shut them before pulling her forward to kiss her. 'I'll have to resort to jealousy... If I can win Maka back with that, it'll be worth it.' Kid thought, before pulling away once more.

Liz's face held a look of shock for a second, then one of suspicion. "Kid... What... What is with you?"

Kid's lower lip quivered for only a second, then his eyes met Liz's inquisitive stare. Finally he fessed up. "I saw Maka-chan with Soul... And they... Looked like they were... In... L-love. I walked out on the situation..." Kid sobbed, sitting down on the bottom step of the broad staircase.

"And you were planning on making her jealous." Liz could see right through Kid's act. "Sorry, Kid, but I couldn't fall in love with you, or pretend to be. You're more of a brother to me than anything else..." She explained, smiling.

Kid nodded slowly. "I guess... I guess Maka-chan will never love me again..." He croaked, still blubbering.

Liz sat down and patted his back comfortingly.

"Different?" Maka murmured quietly, her eye brows tightening together, frustrated,"The person who's been acting different is you." her lips hardened into a line then opened again to whisper lower,"Everytime you come near me you act differently." she looked down at her hands that were still placed neatly on her lap,"You wouldn't have even come today, that's not like you!" she hissed through her teeth, now remembering the difference and lack of Soul's old behavior she has seen for the past couple of days.

Soul's eyes narrowed not taking his eyes off of Maka's burning red face,"Well you then, don't know a single thing thats going on do you?" he glared into her eyes, now taken aback and suddenly oblivious,"You don't know what people do for you. You don't pay attention." he glanced away to look at the ground now,"You were hurt, and I came to see you like how you came to see me, is that any different?!" a pump of anger shrank back from his head leaving him woozy from the conversation.

Maka lifted her head, hearing every word of what he said with no more trouble. Her eyes serious, staring straight into trembling face, eyes narrowed, pulling together her eyebrows tighter than before,"Tell me So~ul." she paused to get his attention in the too-quiet room,"What exactly is happening?" she didn't move from her position.

Kid wiped his eyes for the last time with his handkercheif that Liz had fetched for him. "Liz... Do you think I can get her back...? Maka-chan, I mean... From Soul..."

"I don't know... You know, they already had a pretty strong bond of friendship before they..." She trailed off, looking at Kid's eyes, that were now red and puffy with tears, on top of the scar that seared its way through his eye.

Kid put his head in his hands, sniffling. "And I even kissed her, only a half an hour ago... Why...?" Another wave of dissapointment flooded through him, and he let out another sob.

This perked the curiosity of Patty, who walked over lightly to sit on the opposite side of Kid. "Kid-kun...?" She asked seeing him lift his head to see hers. Suddenly, as she saw his pain-stricken face, her tone was shockingly serious and sure of herself. "She's with Soul, isn't she."

Kid's sobs and sniffs stopped abruptly as his blurred eyes widened at the words Patty had spoken.

Patty's normal bubbly voice returned immediatly after, reassuring him. "It's okay, Kid-kun! There are plenty of other fish in the sea! Just take big sis!" She chirped, smiling widely.

Kid couldn't help but smile at the positive aura Patty had emanating from her presence. "I'll be okay... Without anyone..." He said in a darker tone.

Soul stiffened as Maka spoke the last of what she demanded from him,"Theres nothing to say." he hesitated then started blubbering out random words,"You can find out for yourself, you're smart aren't ya? Just do that! You don't need me to do it for you right!?" he spat it out eager to get it over with.

Maka didn't even flinch at how he responded,"No...." she mumbled to regain the quiet of the room,"Clearly, Soul, I'm in the hospital, and it's night, I'm injured and can't move. From what I know of my state," she paused to stop baring her teeth defensivley,"it would be easier..."she sighed briefly,"if you told me.....now." she added sternly.

"No." Soul's answer came out automatic,"I can't." After recieving the confused, angry glare from Maka he continued,"Apparently, I can't with people knowing everything I do." he stated simply,"Ask someone else..." he began to stand, and when Maka's hand twitched in refusal to his action he walked toward the door and creaked it open slightly, drowning the room with the dim yellow light,"you know who to ask." and he left.

It had been nearly 10 minutes since Kid had fallen asleep on the stairs and the Thompson sisters had carried him up to his bed. "Maka-chan..." He mumbled in his sleep...

He was dreaming. It was bright, and he had to strain his eyes against the blaring light. He heard footsteps up ahead, and he realized where he was slowly. Just outside of Shibusen, near the elaborate and yet miraculously symmetrical entrance to the academy. He looked in the direction of the sound, and saw Maka stepping towards him, smiling awkwardly. But then someone else came into view. Soul, with a smug grin on his face, one hand in his pocket, the other grasping Maka's hand tightly.

He sucked in a short breath, holding back words of hate. "Oi, Kid-kun! Ohayou gozai mas!" Maka called in that heavenly bird's song of hers.

"Maka-chan." Kid said shortly, his eyes locked on the intertwined fingers.

Soul looked up with his blood-red eyes, smirking triumphantly. "Hey, Kid."

"Soul... Soul... SOUL!!" Kid screamed, lunging forward with his fist behind his head, ready to punch the scythe in the stomach.

He woke up with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed, because the last 'Soul' he had screamed had been out loud. The door on his right slammed open, and Liz burst in, running to stand next to his bed.

"Kid-kun! Kid-kun! What's going on!?" Liz tried to ask between Kid's shaky voice repeating 'no...' over and over again. "Kid-kun! Calm down! What happened?" Liz finally got a word in, and Kid looked up at her with glittering teary eyes.

"Nothing... I'm fine. Just a dream, is all. Sorry if I scared you. Although I scared myself more than anyone..." Kid grinned somberly, looking out the window at the slowly rising sun.

"Well, okay... If you're sure you're all right... It's 9:00, so why don't you come downstairs and have breakfast?" Liz asked, smiling warmly.

Kid nodded and followed her down the stairs and into the dining hall.

Maka's eyes fluttered open, the blur of real sunlight made her wince back,"Ack!" she hissed shaply as her head hit the back board of her bed. She sat back up and tried to roll her shoulders to stop the long night's aching. It worked alright, but still left the annoying tingling feeling after rubbing them too hard. A few minutes later a nurse came in followed by Nygus. They looked oddly serious, but Maka was mostly interested in what the clipboard Nygus was holding had scrawled upon it.'The food looks alright.....but....'

"I've seen you've woken up." Nygus interupted Maka's inner thoughts.

Maka lifted up her head to see the only parts of Nygus's face you would usually see, her eyes. They looked tired and about to drop anytime for sleep......

"Maka?" Nygus came upto the side of Maka's bed, unnoticing the way she blankly looked into her eyes.

"O-oh...yeah." she looked back down at the clipboard now at the side of her waist.

Nygus casually lifted it up,"It seems you still have a hard time focusing......" she trailed off flipping through the various pages on the clipboard,"I hope you had a nice rest. It would help you and our medical staff to see you better, and I'm sure your friends as well."

Maka nodded after a few seconds of comprehending the fast blur of words. She thought back to last night as she took in what Nygus just said.....'I focused fine when Soul came in......I saw....Kid-kun....' she paused her thoughts, taking the advantage of silence,'could it have been what Nygus really thinks? Did I hallusinate seeing Kid-kun......? And Soul.....did he come in...really?...to see how I was? or....' she thought back to the rush of words he bubled through,'Or...or could that have been a-"

"Well," Nygus continued after penning down some more on the clipboard,"I'll come back later to check on you. For now get as much rest as you need, and at least eat half of this." She motioned the other nurse to come through and set the tray of food on Maka's lap, where she retracted her hands that have seemed to be numb.

Maka nodded slowly, her eyes following Nygus cross the room to the window,"I'll open this for fresh air. Right now, your symptoms are normal for your current state." she stepped to the side of the window after opening it half way,"Please do not over come yourself with anything. I don't think your body can take the amount of adrenaline. I wouldn't suggest many visitors today....I'll show them out around late afternoon......" Nygus nodded after a moment of thought,"That's about it; and remember....rest." she concluded and walked out of the door, the other nurse following behind her.

Maka waited a few minuites before contemplating what was actually going on. With all lthe confusion with last night then today's symptoms she really wanted answers. Trying to push away the hard thoughts, she accepted what Nygus told her and started on her breakfast, thinking of other topics.

Kid finished the final bites of his own breakfast, standing up from his chair, eyes turned on the floor as they had been for the length of the meal. "I'm going to go visit her." He said plainly, walking towards the door to pick up his jacket and pull it on sluggishly. He was very tired still, due to the excessive amount of tossing and turning he had done while asleep. It had put a strain on his muscles, and his back ached as a result.

Liz looked at the young shinigami, concerned for him. She contemplated whether he'd actually be able to face Maka now, or if he'd turn back around post haste and come back sobbing again. But then she saw the hardened, serious look in Kid's eyes, and she knew she wouldn't see any more of him until the hospital stopped seeing visitors.

Kid walked out the door, his steps stiff and weighed down by the heaviness of exhaustion. He kept his eyes on the path in front of him, and his hands stuffed in his pockets, concealing his expression as much as possible. He could imagine the look on his face at this point. Half-lidded eyes, his scar being half-masked by dark circles left under his eyes from lack of sleep, and a frown that could make a small child cry.

The wind blew a fragrant breeze past his nose, and he smelled the same scent that had been wafting around on the day of the meeting he'd had with... He couldn't bring himself to think the name, as it brought on hot tears in his tired eyes. He wouldn't be able to face her with tear-stained cheeks.

He had been so focused on the memory that he hadn't noticed that he was standing just outside her hospital room, staring blankly into the doorknob. He saw his reflected face in the bronze, and confirmed that this was in fact the expression he had imagined. He unwillingly turned the cold metal handle, entering with a creak of the door. He half-expected Soul to be there, but the lack of the scythe's presence brought a faintly glimmering ray of hope, that diminished with the sight of her face.

She was sitting upright in bed, her fork in her mouth, looking at him with curious eyes. He flushed bright red and his eyes darted to the floor, anything to avoid meeting her beautiful gaze. "O-Ohayou..." Was all he managed to stutter in a mumble. He had said it so low that he wondered if she heard it. He closed the door behind him, still standing only just in front of it.

Maka was surprised to see Kid-kun come in this early, even though she didn't know the time herself, it was only about 5 minuites after she started at her refreshing meal. As she glanced up to see him, her heart rate started to rise quickly. Her face gradually heated pink as she took the fork out of her mouth and set it gently back down on the side of the tray.

Quickly after finishing her bite she greeted in reply,"Ohayou..."

Kid stuttered around for words, only being able to say "I..." and "You..." over and over. Suddenly their eyes met, and he could feel his whole face heat up instantly. "What h-happened yesterday... It's no big deal..." A tear rolled down his cheek and slid off of his chin. "I understand... That you... Soul... Love..." He couldn't bring himself to fully explain his sadness.

More and more tears came, welling up quickly and streaming down his flustered cheeks. He realized that his hand was gripping the doorknob quite firmly, and it was beginning to throb. He let go immediatly, hiding his tears poorly with his half-striped bangs.

"So... Are you... Feeling... Better...?" He managed to choke out, squeezing his eyes shut now, increasing the flow of tears. He contemplated for a second running from the room, but that wouldn't solve the problem, would it? He realized this and merely pulled out his handkercheif and wiped furiously at his eyes. His scar stung slightly, but he didn't so much as flinch, since the emotional pain greatly outweighed the physical.

He sniffled a bit, then asked slowly in a voice he did not recognize as his, but distorted and groggy, as if underwater, "I should go... Right...? I'm just... Making it... Worse..." He kept pausing to sob in between words.

Maka, oblivious to what was going on, gazed blankly at the struggling boy in front of her blinking once in a while to stop the dry air itch her eyes. She couldn't make out all of the words bubbling out of his slightly opened mouth, but it bothered her to hear Soul's name right before tears formed on his face.

Not knowing what Kid had really said, and just assuming he was worried about her and something about Soul she simply asked in the plainest tone,"Kid-kun, itadaki mashi ta?" her arms limply lay on the sides of the tray as she slightly leaned foward to see his true expression she couldn't make out.

Kid finally looked up to see her concerned expression. He could tell that she saw his red, tear-stained face now, and his heart sank. He whipped his head to stare at the floor intently again. "You... You're in... Love with Soul, aren't you...!?" He tried to make his voice come out clearer, but all he had done was started yelling.

Now he felt ashamed of himself, and he fumbled with the collar of his shirt nervously as another wave of heat burned it's way across his face, all the way up to his ears. "Yesterday... When he was here... I could see it... Well, sense it, actually... But I know that you feel this way about Soul, I can learn to live with it... I'll... Just have to get used to the heartache..." He said, in a lower tone, but still audible to the girl on the bed.

His breaths were skipping now, sobs rising in his throat and producing another wave of tears. He peeked out through his bangs to see her now, waiting for something to happen. If nothing did, he'd decided that he'd have to flee the scene and shame himself even more to avoid the awkwardness.

"S-Soul?" Maka cocked her head slightly to the side, taking in slowly what he had just said. She leaned back into her normal position, and slowly became to realize the way Kid-kun was acting. 'He's so....worried about this.....' Maka scrunched her eyebrows together in thought,' So...Soul did mean it.....he was actually here...? Last night..? It was.....actually here...that moment.' she shook it away as she noticed the passing seconds.

Still confused she asked stumbling over her toungue for words,"H-he...S-Soul was...really here...?" Maka continued to look down at her tray of food, still unfinished,"I-I......" she shut her eyes for a moment to think back only a few hours ago.......,"Y-you were....here...." she parted her lips from each other,"...and S-Soul...too?" she opened her eyes to gaze back at Kid-kun, still unsure of what all of this meant. With all of the confusion that had happened in just one day...night? "W-what did he d-do...?" she paused another moment as she remembered the rest of what Kid-kun had just said,"H-he.....I....love each..o-other?....I-is that true...?"

Kid looked up, confused. "That's what I'm asking you... Do you?" He asked, frowning still. 'How could she not know what I'm talking about...? Unless she was really tired when it happened... She might have considered that it was a dream of sorts...' The tears had finally stopped forming at his eyes, and he was able to see her clearly now. She looked utterly oblivious to what he was asking her, and this made another gleam of hope try to sparkle it's way through the darkness in his mood.

"I mean, from what I saw yesterday, you were gazing at him with... A look you've never given me... Although I couldn't really see it straight, it was very dark in here... But it looked like you were in love to me..." Kid said, gulping.

"I-I..." Maka started, without knowing how to calm him down, only knowing the rough picture of what was

really happening,"I-I'm sure n-nothing bad happened." she tried to give a reassuring grin without having the aching

interupt her.

"Ahhh~" Soul swung his body to sit upright,"Hmmm...morning already?" he looked doubtfully at the clock

Maka had bought him last year. He sighed disgracefully before dragging the messy covers off of the bed along with

him. He shuffled lazily to the kitchen, and stopped when he realized it was empty,"Huh....." he gritted his teeth and frowned, remembering everything from last night. 'If he hadn't come in, it wouldn't have happened like that.' he retorted at the thought in his mind.

Maka started to look back down at her food, and begin eating again to cool the tension down, seeing how

Kid-kun's face was doubtful of the situation he was worried about.

Kid finally worked up the nerve to approach her now, sitting on the chair placed next to the bed.

"Maka-chan, I know that I saw you yesterday, with Soul, in this room. That really did happen. But what I am asking you, from the way you are always around him... I am asking you if you..."

His eyes started to water again and he wiped them furiously. This wettened the back of his sleeve, but he'd take care of it later. "If you are in love... With Soul Evans." He said simply, taking her hand and squeezing it slightly.

He hoped that she would understand now, and he pleaded with his eyes for her to respond to him soon. At least it would put his mind at ease for the time being. 'But what will I do if she answers 'yes'...?' He thought suddenly, gulping.

"S-Sou~l?....." she took the fork from her mouth but kept it leveled in front of her mouth as she looked at the far wall ahead of her. She thought of how Kid-kun could think this.....'If what happened last night was that it must...have a big..impact on both of them....' she hesitated, 'But how should I respond? Soul...he should be here...?'

she quivered the corner of her mouth before answering,"Stay." she stated with nothing more to say but for him to stay beside her for a little while longer.

"Well....." Soul moved back into his room to put on his jacket,"I'm sure he'll be there....but...she's my partner. Without her...." he trailed off leaving the apartment building toward Shibusen. The road was empty, as usual for the part of the city they were in, which annoyed him with the continuious claps of his shoes.

He stood there, counting the amount of minutes that passed standing in front of Maka's door. Soul listened in closely for any sound of Kid but there seemed to be none. Still hesitating, he meekly mumbled,"Maka...." he turned the golden door knob,"...you okay..?" he stepped through the opening, looking up to see two figures sitting next to each other. His eyes immediatlely narrowed at the on the chair.

"Good...." Maka whispered,"Ohayou....S-Sou~l..." she carefully lifted her numb arm to wave at Soul to come closer,"C-come on..." as he made his way toward her, he avoided Kid's presence the best he could standing farthest away from him for Maka not to notice.

"S-so....." Maka leaned back on her pillow she set up behind her back to make more comfortable now and relaxed,"W-whats going o-on...?" she fluttered her eyes in tiredness but withstood the urge to close them, happy and anxious of her friends' presence.

Kid looked up, seeing Soul, almost standing up to shout. But he thought that this would only trouble Maka further, so he restrained himself. He leaned over to Soul quietly. He was about to ask a question he knew he'd sometime have to ask in this mixed-up relationship. It might have made things more neat and organized, fixing the mixed-uppedness that he despised so deeply.

"Soul. You're in love with Maka-chan, aren't you. I can see it in the way you look, talk, and act around her lately. Everything is on the table right here; we're getting rid of all of the secrets this time we talk." Kid said firmly, looking Soul straight in his eyes. The smoldering gold burned against the firey red, and it was as if, for a moment, they were trying to burn a hole in each other's eyes with their intense glares. Neither one of them looked away or loosened their expression as Kid waited for a response.


	4. Confessions

Maka glanced at both of the ones beside her. 'W-what are they d-doing....?' she sighed and decided to wait for their response instead of straining for an answer. She gave in and waited for her tired self to drift off.

Soul looked away thinking of some other way to explain. It wasn't meant to end up like this anyway, "Whatever...sure."

Kid stared in disbelief at Soul. 'Wow. I suspected a bit, but... he does? Huh.' Kid thought plainly, dumbfounded. So his assumptions _had _been true. Now he just had to figure out about Maka. "Maka-chan... And you? Who are you in love with?" He asked, looking at the floor with saddened eyes. He let Soul fade into the background, remembering.

'I love you too...' He remembered those words spoken out of Maka's mouth, and his mind sparked up with hope once more. But those words had been a bit reluctant, he recalled. 'She... Might actually be out of my life forever... I mean, she _might _still stay my friend, but...'

Maka let her relief overwhelm her as she slept in peace. There didn't seem to be much discussion between the two outside of her sleep. She heard a faint whisper of her name in the back of her head and replied meekly,"...ok..." and squeezed her eyes tighter to go back to sleep.

Soul mumbled mockingly,"She's injured in the hospital, and your asking in her _sleep_?" he turned away too sparked by the idea of Kid being so anxious.

Kid looked at Soul. He blinked twice, confused. He looked at Maka. So she _was _asleep. He realized with a flush of red heat to his cheeks that he'd been trying not to look straight at Maka, always behind her, or to the side a bit, mostly at the floor.

This might have been because he had been so put down by the previous night's events. He smiled a little at the corner of his mouth, still looking quite sad. "Soul. If I can go find a witness, I have a little challenge for you." Kid looked up at the scythe with glinting eyes that mocked him with their raging intensity.

"A fight. You and me, out in front of Shibusen like the first day we met. But this time, it's for Maka-chan's love. Old-fashioned way. I'll go fetch Stein hakase right now." Kid said confidently, challenging Soul with his tone. A smirk grew on his face, and his eyes brightened.

Maka stirred under her covers feeling the ache come back into her head,"S-stoop..." she grumbled irritably.

Soul took a few steps back away from Maka's bed, thinking the noise they were causing was the problem, "Well, I'll keep Maka company now 'till you come back." he smirked as he saw Kid pass through the door frame.

Kid threw a sarcastic smirk Soul's way, ricocheting it back at the scythe. He entered the hallway, his heart pounding slightly faster than before. He recognized this feeling. Adrenaline, pumping through his veins at a steady, pulsing rate. He could feel the sickening type feeling which Patti often called "the butterflies in my tummy" rising in his chest, and he knew at once that what he was about to do was reckless, and above all, pointless.

But that didn't matter now, and he clenched his fists, feeling the blood rush into them until his knuckles were white. When he finally unfurled his fingers, his stiff grip was on the door handle that led to Stein's general residence, his office. "Stein hakase?" He asked, entering slowly.

"Hmm...?" The stitched professor turned slowly in his revolving chair to face the young shinigami and smiled his welcoming but somehow intimidating and dauntingly terrifying smile. "Ah, Kid-kun. Welcome. What can I do for you?" He asked, turning the screw implanted through his head slowly, producing a sharp clicking noise from it's handle.

"I'm in need of a witness... For a fight I'm having with Soul Evans." Kid said plainly, the back of his brain screaming to him that this was the most irrational decision he'd ever made. He managed to supress the voice momentarily, by asking "Can you stand by to watch?"

"Ahh." It was clear that Stein was interested in the standings now, as he leaned forward, folding his arms over the crossbar of the chair, the slightly mad smile still pasted on his stitch-ridden face. "Soul... I see. Outside at the entrance, I presume?" Seeing the boy nod shortly and grasp the door handle, the professor began rolling the chair he rarely left out the door after him, towards Maka's hospital room.

Soul turned to face the door as he heard the squeaking wheels of a chair get louder. He quickly glanced back at Maka, unsure of what he should do with her,"So...what about Maka....Kid?" he lead Kid to make the decision as Soul glared at him mockingly,"She's your 'till the end..." and he stepped aside as Kid shoved past him to reach Maka's bed.

Maka felt a small push on her shoulder which startled her. Slightly annoyed, she rolled onto her side, hopefully to rid of what was bothering her. "Maka-chan...." she heard a gentle whisper come from next to her, "Maka-chan.....wake up...come outside with us, its a great day..." Maka blinked away the sun, slowly moving her arm above her head to shield herself from the rays.

"K-Kid-kun..?" she mumbled as she rose from her sleep, she stayed quiet in thought remembering the best she could of what was heard in her sleep,"....but Nygus told me I can't....."

"C'mon Maka...it'd be nice to come out in fresh air for once after these days. Relax." Soul interuppted, eager to hurry on with the fight.

Maka exchanged looks with both of them, then saw Stein hakase waiting calmly, his chin resting on top of the chair,"O-ok..." she swiftly moved the covers to the end of the bed and went to the nearby closet to gather her clothes and shoes.

Kid narrowed his eyes at Soul's comment, although he agreed to it sure enough. He grasped Maka's hand and led her into the hallway. As they exited the doors, Kid feeling more hopeful each second, he thought '_C'mon... I can take Soul. He's really not all that strong, as demonstrated by the first time we fought... It'll probably take less time, in fact, because I don't have to deal with Black Star now.'_

He calmly let go of Maka's still slightly clammy hand and walked to the opposite side of the entrance ground that Soul stood on. He adopted the Stance of Sin slowly and sure of himself. "We'll settle this here, Soul. Let's see who's _really _stronger." He smirked.

Quick as a flash, he was behind the demon scythe, and landed a blow to the back of his neck with his elbow. Seeing Soul skid onto the ground gave him a sort of sick satisfaction, which he supressed with some effort. This wasn't a feeling he was used to. _Wanting _to inflict pain on a comepletely innocent person. '_Why can't I... Stop?'_ He thought frantically, hearing a sharp yell pierce the air like a stone to already fiercely raging waters. _'Did I just scream...? That was... Me?'_

He stormed forward, lunging towards Soul, his vision becoming blurred and red slowly. '_This isn't right... Maka can't see me like this... It's not... Me.' _ Unable to control himself, he threw a punch to the side of Soul's face, seeing drips of red splatter to the stone pavement below slapped a rather terrifying grin across his face that he could tell scared Soul momentarily. '_Why...?'_

Maka stood staring at the action in front of her. Things were barely clearing up in her mind, even though she didn't know _why_ she was here or _why_ they were fighting. She glanced at Stein Hakase for a moment, his face was plain and as if not interested. There seemed to be no action in his calm movements, only to nod every few seconds staring ahead. Confused, Maka looked back at the fight, and gasped seeing blood staining the pavement, she stiffled a breath seeing Soul and Kid-kun constantly charging at each other.

"They seem to be deep into the fight..." Maka heard Stein Hakase musing at her.

"W-what?!" Maka gritted her teeth, frustrated at what information she lacked.

"They're obviously fighting over something about you." he turned his chair to look up at her,"Or I don't think you'd be here.....just a thought...." he mumbled turning back to look at the "fight".

"Ack!" Soul rubbed the blood streaming down the corner of his mouth. _'He sure is serious bout this. Ch.'_

Soul took a step back glaring at Kid's quick movements. _'He's too distracted...idiot.'_ Swiftly, he jumped into the air, his arm raised toward the sky as it transformed into a scythe. He looked below him as Kid glared back looking useless. Soul swung his arm behind him, landing right behind Kid as he sliced at his torso.

Kid winced back from the blade, feeling it barely cut him. But this alone was more than he had expected Soul to be able to do. He rushed forward suddenly, still smirking slightly, as he delivered his next blow, punching Soul in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground.

He panted slowly, watching in disgust as the demon scythe stood back up, wiping blood from his face with the back of his sleeve. '_Dangit. I almost forgot. There __**is **__a disadvantage here, also... I'm without Liz and Patti this time... If I'd called on them...' _He thought, not in control now of the laugh that murmured it's way out of his lips slowly and shortly, sounding almost amused.

Suddenly he looked over at Maka, her face holding a look of concern and frusteration for them both. '_Maka-chan...' _He thought, the invisible force inside of him whipping his head back to face his opponent. Now he smiled that same grin... The one that could make you shrink back from it's burning severity.

"Stein Hakse.....what's wrong with them?" Maka mumbled as she stared at the blow Kid sent at Soul.

"Anata Maka." Stein replied pretty straight forward.

Maka was taken aback by how quick he replied,"W-why me?!" she whipped her head to face the professor as he kept his unconcerned look at the boys.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know you're in the middle of it Maka." his tone more serious against the frustrated tone Maka gave him.

Maka grumbled under her breath, "Korera no baka. I'm leaving." she turned away and stepped up to the front doors of Shibusen back to her room before Nygus noticed her dissaperence.

"Ch." Soul stood up from the blow, rubbing the blood away once more,"Your snappy at this..." irritated by the lack of response he charged foward to send a blow into Kid's stomach sending him skidding back across the pavement.

"Hmph."

"Gack..." Kid was panting heavier now, as he spat out blood onto the already somewhat stained pavement. "Why... Do you want to push Maka and I away from each other...!?" He was taken aback by the accurate punch Soul had given him, and he was hesitant to retaliate. But then he noticed that...

Maka had left. _'She... left... us to fight... for __**her**__...?'_ "_MAKA-CHAN! BAKAYAROU!!!_" He screamed at the top of his lungs, not really realizing that this was extremely impolite. He sank to his knees, looking Soul straight in the eyes. "Bakayarou... Bakayarou..." He mumbled, distracted from the fight for a moment.

Maka stiffened hearing the piercing scream echo through the hallways. _'Wh-what is going on?'_ she thought angrily already haven enough of what was going through. Suddenly she heard quick footsteps rushing through the halls.

"Maka!" Nygus rushed up to Maka,"What are you doing out of your room?" she glanced passed Maka's shoulder for a moment before looking back at her frustrated but concerned.

"I-I...umm...I w-was..going for some fresh air..." She stumbled over her words, suddenly remembering her health.

Nygus changed to a look of disapproval,"Well go back to your room and I'll check on you in a few minuites after I get the real story..." she trailed off looking passed Maka once more.

"O-ok..." Maka nervously stepped aside from Nygus and walked ahead into her room. _'What is going on?!?!'_ her anger sent a flush of heat rise up into her head making her stop in her steps too woozy to move on,"Oroka na baka, oroka na baka." she spat as she held firmly onto the door frame.

Soul stood straight, the sun's rays against his back as he watched Kid scream the nonsense. Annoyed with the comments he took slow steps toward him, knowing he Kid was too distracted at the moment.

He stopped when he was a few feet away from him,"You don't deserve a relation with Maka." He extended his right leg behind him,"You're nothing." the power of Soul's kick sent Kid sliding backwards sending pebbles flying into the air.

Kid landed on the ground with a sharp thud, feeling the full sting of Soul's words now. "Nothing...?" He sat up, getting to his feet slowly. "How could I be nothing to her..." His voice was shaking with anger now, his face hidden from view by his bangs. "If she's... In love with me...?" _'I love you, too...'_ He remembered the words again.

"Heheh. That's right, you don't know... Do you? About what happened before you came last night... Ha." He smirked.

Now he saw Soul stiffen his back, as if asking him silently what had happened. He could tell just from the smoldering look in his deep red eyes. "I already told Maka how much she means to me... And... I kissed her. That very night, she told me that she loved me. Now, what was that about me being nothing to her?" He laughed lightly, still keeping a firm look on his face.

"Oroka na , oroka na , oroka na" Maka grumbled at the pain growing in her head,"Nani ga oko~tsu te iru?!?!?!" she grasped the bronze door knob firmly, pressing in all of her frustration into it. As she let more of her anger take on the door knob she slipped and lost her balance, her head banged onto the door frame and her feet sliding behind her, "Acck!" she tried using her elbow for support but her weight made the sleeve slip and Maka lay there trembling with anger overwhelming her.

"Stein." Nygus approached the professor with a stern look on her face, "What's-" she paused herself seeing Kid and Soul constantly attack eachother.

"Stein! This-" She was cut off

"Nyygus..." Stein mumbled,"I can take care of this. You go check on Maka."

Nygus straightened her back and nodded as she turned back around to the hospital wing of the school.

Soul let his face calm,"You think she means those words in the hospital?" he retorted with hate, "You don't know Maka as well as I do. Iv'e been with her _longer _than you have!" he transformed his arm once again speeding toward Kid, fury building up inside him. Quickly, seeing Kid's fast reaction, Soul merged away from him, circling his way to the back of Kid, and in one swing of his arm, saw red blood splash onto the pavement.

"_NEVER!_ Never will you understand her!" he roared furiously. Soul looked at Kid's body getting up from the floor. He lifted his chin up as before he sent another kick into Kid's hip.

Kid looked up into Soul's glaring eyes, coughing up blood shortly. "This is all you... Want? Maka? I would have assumed otherwise... I always pictured you saying _'Love is so uncool'_ or something like that... It seems more like you." He huffed, pulling himself up slowly as pain shot through his lower leg. _'My ankle... It might be broken. But I have to keep fighting. If I don't...' _

He dared not think the next words on his mind as he once more threw himself at the scythe, kicking him backwards. He knelt to the ground, grasping his ankle. _'Not good... I can't go on like this... What can I do...?' _

He watched Soul stand up, and his heart sank, still holding his ankle in pain.

"Whatever those two are fighting over, it's stupid." Maka looked out the room window as she sat down on her bed.

_'Gah! Not cool, I keep getting pushed back. Hmph. Well at least it looks like he's having trouble getting up._' Soul pushed away from the brick floor and held back a wince of pain, hoping Kid wouldn't notice. He covered the pain with a smug grin, as he slowly limped toward him.

"Y-you think you can get anything you want..." He growled, "But you can't see that Maka cares for everyone as a friend...we're all her friends....but I know that," He leaned down to where Kid was holding his ankle, "I...am more important to her." He heard Kid hold back his breath as Soul punched him in the left cheek, causing the blood to stream down his face.

Kid merely took the punch, gritting his teeth against the pain. He then remembered Maka. Maka, who just days ago had walked with him to the park for that first chat. It seemed like ages ago now, and he missed it suddenly. He missed the excitement perking inside him at the sound of her name, the awkward blushing and stuttering, and most of all he missed Soul not being there.

He lowered his head, letting go of his leg. He slumped his shoulders.

Then without a word, lifted his face to look up at Soul, turned his right cheek to him, and squeezed his eyes shut. _'Punch me.'_ The gesture said.

Soul clenched his teeth and looked away, "Ch. You're a waste of everyone's time." He started to walk away from Kid when he realized Stein Hakase was plainly staring at them, his mouth parted slightly. Soul must have looked surprised, because as Stein realized he was looking back he rested his chin on both of his hands, as if waiting for something.

Kid let out a low growl, gaining Soul's attention again. "What, you're not going to hit me again? Heh. Figured." He chuckled, his voice rasping in pain. "If I know anything about Maka, it's that she's not a coward. And... A coward and someone brave like her could never be together. Just... Give up." He grinned and turned his face around to look at Soul's turned back.

Conciousness leaving him, he clutched his chest, wrenching out another laugh.

He hit the ground with a thud, eyes rolled back in his head.

"Coward..." Soul looked up to the sky, and gave a short glance toward Kid who's back arched backward, his laugh piercing through the air, "Not me...you, give up." Soul turned to look down at him, a bit of pity growing in him, "Ch. Why would Maka fall for THIS?!?!" Immediatly Soul swung his leg into Kid's side, the impact was hard, at first all that happened was the silence of Kid's laugh. But Soul could see the surprise and pain in Kid's eyes.

"You," Soul mumbled,"will get in between us..."

Pain rocked Kid's chest, and he groaned, only partly awake. "Maka..." He whispered slowly, his eyelids fluttering slightly.

Just then, two figures were seen climbing the stairs to the entrance. Patti and Liz. "Hi, guys-" Liz's voice. A scream exploded throughout the area. Followed by another, just as high in pitch.

Liz ran to Kid's side, tears welling in her eyes. She saw him crumpled there, and he groaned again, making tears slide down her face. She looked up at Soul's bewildered face, seeing as how he was the obvious 'attacker'. "How could you!? Is this over Maka!? _Bakayarou_!" She looked down at Kid and yelled in his pained face as well. "And you! You both have no reason to... _Bakayarou!_" She screamed at the unconcious shinigami.

Patti ran to comfort her sister. "Onee-chan, onee-chan, calm do~wn!" She wailed, shaking her sister's already trembling body.

Liz turned on her. "Just stop!! Just... Let's get out of here!! Those... Ugh!" She put one of Kid's arms around her neck, and Patti did the same with the other. In this way, they made their 'escape' to their mansion, Kid mumbling Maka's name every so often.

"Hmph." Soul turned away, disgusted at the way the two girls came in. _'He needs those to two to help him....how stupid.'_

"Idiot." Soul grumbled, slumping over his shoulders,"But that leaves me with Maka..." he passed Stein Hakase, ignoring the glare he gave him and entered into Maka's room. There she was, lying on her bed, facing upward, staring at the cieling, but hearing the door open, she slowly turned over and narrowed her eyes.

"No company....baka."

Kid opened his glazed over eyes, head and ankle throbbing. "Ohh..." He moaned, sitting upright. This sent another wave of pain into the injured areas, making him wince back to lay down again. He looked to his left, seeing his jacket thrown forlornly onto the ground. As his vision cleared a bit more, he noticed that he was in fact in his own home, in his own bed. He let out another groan, rolling over to see the closed door facing him now.

With a shock of cold, he realized that there was a bag of ice carefully placed on his ankle. He grimaced, nearly now drawing the conclusion. His suspicion was confirmed as Liz walked into the room briskly, her mascara smudged in places, applicator in hand.

"Kid-kun...? You woke up. Thank god. I thought you'd never stop mumbling." She sighed, smiling warmly.

"Mumbling...? Oh, just forget it... It must have been-"

"Something about Maka? Yeah. And alot about Soul that I don't care to repeat... Really morbid stuff."

Kid sighed at this, and lowered his eyebrows, looking up at the ceiling now.

"Do you need anything?" Liz asked, obviously still worried.

"No, it's fine, just go back to putting on your makeup, I need some time to think."

She left without another word, frowning slightly, eyebrows pulled together.

"W-what?" Soul looked back at Maka in dismay, he was too happy to see her, but she was so unhappy to see him.

Maka looked back at the cieling,"Nygus said-"

"Gah! I don't CARE about what Nygus said! What is WRONG with you?!?!"

"Nothing, you're just annoying." Maka angrily replied.

"Ch. YOU, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED OUT THERE!!"

"YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Maka rose from her bed and sat upright, her eyes flaring with anger.

Kid watched Liz leave and frowned. Something was definitely wrong with him, he could tell. All he could remember was being punched in the face by Soul... And then it was all blank. And now suddenly he was back at home. _'Did I... Lose?'_ He thought, feeling the pain in his ankle again bother him. _'I must have... Otherwise, why would Liz and Patti bring me back home...?'_

The harsh reality of what he just thought hit him hard. _'Soul, must have gone and seen Maka, and who knows what she'll do... She'll freak...' _He thought, now panicking_. 'But what if my theory was right and she is in love with Soul...? Will she not even care? Maybe even praise him for what he's done to me...? Whatever it is that he did to me exactly, because I'm sure that single punch wouldn't have knocked me out...'_

_'Maybe this ties into what happened earlier when I was fighting Soul... When I thought I had lost control of myself for a moment.'_ He thought for another minute or two, then drew a rather terrifying conclusion. _'Madness...? No, that's not possible... How could it be? I mean, it infected Professor Stein, but he was already partly insane... But still, it felt like...'_ He was beginning to feel fear.

'_This'll all turn out, won't it...? I'll be okay, Maka will come back to me, and it'll all be normal again... That is... Until this next moment of insanity comes... That's what scares me. If this theory of mine on my possible madness is correct, couldn't I snap into it at any time? What would I do? Maka would be in definite danger, that's for sure...'_ Now he was deep in thought, trying to work this out.

Soul gritted his teeth and scoffed. _'If she __**knew **__of what happened and __**why**__..._' he looked back at Maka's expression. _'She's angry...ch. of course. Always at __**me**__, never at that, __**BRAT**__.....what if...what if he was...NO! He would never be.....but....'_ Soul eagerly stared at Maka, looking for any trick her face was hiding....none.

Kid grimaced, sitting up now. He huffed a short breath, lowering his eyebrows. _'What should I do...?'_ He thought. '_I have to warn Liz, before it happens again...' _He concluded, thinking of what he would say on the matter.

Meanwhile, back at Shibusen, someone was walking down the hallway, laughing quite loudly.

"Yeah, that was amazing..." The laugher's companion said with a smile. She sighed and frowned as she and her partner apporached the room they had been looking for.

"Maka's in here, right?" Asked the boy in an ignorant tone, which said alot about his personality.

"Yes, Black*Star, now try not to be so harsh as last time when we went to see Kid-kun..." The girl warned.

"Uh-huh. I'll try not to be so amazing, Tsubaki, if that's even _possible._" Black*Star replied, grinning widely.

Tsubaki knocked at the door lightly, asking in a timid voice, "Maka-chan?"

Maka huffed out a breath. _'He's so __**annoying!**__ ...Well, oh well, Tsubaki and Black*Star are here...they'll get me over it.'_

Maka tried to put on her best grin "Tsubaki-chan! Black*Star! Come in!" she smiled at them as they entered the room. Tsubaki looking down at Black*Star to ensure he wasn't making any trouble.

"Maka-chan! We hope you're alright." Tsubaki nodded toward Maka with her normal happy expression.

"Thanks, I feel much better now. Its good to have company" Maka replied, now only looking at Tsubaki, hoping not to get distracted by anyone else.

_'Hmph.'_ Soul shuffled toward Black*Star._ 'She says its good to have them. What the heck..._' Soul thought disgusted at the way Maka treated everyone else differently. _'Is it only when we are on __**near death**__ that she actually cares about me? Jeez..'_

Kid shook his head suddenly, the pain now fading from his ankle. '_...Must only have been twisted...'_ He thought, and he held his breath as Liz, whose entrance he was dreading, appeared in the doorway and walked over to his bed.

"Oh, you're sitting up now? So your ankle-" She began.

"Twisted." He said, reminding himself of his predicament. He cringed, and Liz noticed, the latter's eyes narrowing.

"Something bothering you?" The girl asked, eyebrows furrowing now.

Kid didn't know where to begin. '_I can't just come right out and say, 'Liz, I have madness outbreaks in intense situations!' With this smile slapped across my face, that'd be the idiot thing to do... No, I have to take this slowly...' _He thought, huffing a short breath.

"Liz..." He began, his voice breaking at the end, making him sound unsure of himself; this was actually pretty accurate. "When I was fighting with Soul,"—the mention of this made Liz lower her eyelids, still angry with him about the incident—"I have reasons to believe that I... Lost sanity momentarily..."

Now the girl gasped, taking a step back. This made Kid's heart sink, because this was exactly how he felt at the moment—like no one should approach him, or want to. And if this was true for Maka...

"H-how is that possible...!? Kid, you're not insane," '_Although a bit uptight...' _"Right? I mean, you... couldn't be!" She exclaimed, a worried expression becoming scared suddenly.

Kid blinked twice, and a grin spread it's way across his face slowly. _The _grin. This made Liz back up even more, and she began to sweat nervously. "K-kid...?" She stuttered.

The shinigami merely stood up and walked over to her, the grin still plastered across his face. "'Scuse me, hun. I have an appointment... With Maka-chan." These suddenly rude words were followed by an eerie laugh that echoed through the entire mansion—which was a lot of ground to cover—as he pushed passed Liz and left the house.

Liz was frozen where she was. She couldn't—wouldn't—move. "What... What should I do...?" She breathed, terrified. She sunk to her knees, as if in a trance. Liz had seen and been around Kid for a long while, and she knew that this was _not _like him at all. And he was going to see Maka...

Maka gracefully continued the calm conversation with Tsubaki until she heard a small ratting noise at the door. At first she ignored it, pleading in her head that Soul woud have the honors to do it for her; but the noise grew more anxious and more annoying to Maka's part.

Giving a disapproved look toward Soul, she slowly got up from her bed, and as painlessly walked over to the door and opened it to see- Kid's face.

She immediatly noticed the odd look on him. His eyebrows were tighter together, more serious then she had seen him before when they met, and his grin was...too different.

"Kid-kun~...it's so nice to see you..." was all she could start out with.

Soul leaned off the wall he and Black*Star were chatting in front of to glance at the obvious visitor at the door, "Hmph."

Black*Star gave a curious look up at him as he observed the situation, and decided to turn away from it.

"Heh. Maka. It's nice to see you also." Kid chuckled, now seeing Soul. "Oh, hey, scum." He said to the scythe, grinning again. Obviously saying whatever was on his mind.

He moved forward to sit near Maka's bed, and sneered at her. He then proceeded to laugh a raspy laugh that made one's spine shiver.

All at once, the door burst open, and Liz was seen, Patti in weapon form held firmly in both hands. "No one move...!!" She exclaimed, seeing Kid turn his rather crazed eyes to her. "Kid is in a fit of insanity..!! There's no telling what he'll do!" Her voice squeaked a bit on the end in fear as Kid stood and walked towards her slowly.

He shook his head, muttering, "Tsk, tsk... Elizabeth."

Liz pointed the gun at him, hands shaking, finger on the trigger. "I said, don't move." She tried to sound firm, but her voice was quavering violently.

Kid shot out his hand and grabbed Liz's wrist, making her drop Patti instantly. He pushed the girl's arm so far back he heard it snap, and chuckled in response to the sickening noise.

Liz let out a sharp cry of pain. _'He... Broke my arm... That easily...?'_


End file.
